A Love Triangle
by Dangerous Kitty
Summary: Ethan likes Benny. Benny also likes Ethan but is dating Rory. When Ethan finds out will his jealousy get him to confess to Benny or will he lose he's love to one of his bestfriend's? Find out here! Trust me. This is a Bethan!
1. I'm Dating Rory

**Benny's P.O.V**

_Walking To School - _

…. …. …. …. ….

I looked at my best friend and secret crush, Ethan. He was too cute. Two weeks ago I had decided to get over him. So I actually was now dating our other friend Rory. Rory was bi-sexual. He was cute as well. Ethan didn't know about me dating Rory. He didn't even know I was gay. Rory and I wanted to keep it a secret from Ethan. We stopped in front of Rory's house. He came running towards us with his vampire speed. So it seemed like he just disappeared then reappeared. When Ethan wasn't looking I gave Rory a kiss. He blushed when I did this. I have to admit I like Rory a little more than Ethan. I guess it's where I am dating Rory which caused it to be like that.

Ethan instantly started to talk about Sarah. Sarah was our vampire friend. She also was Ethan's babysitter and crush. It's weird to be in high school and still have a babysitter but the babysitter was really for his sister, Jane. I looked at Rory as Ethan kept talking about Sarah. Rory looked at me and rolled his eyes. I knew he was actually rolling his eyes at Ethan. Everyone knew Ethan would never get the chance to date Sarah. It's not that Ethan wasn't good enough for Sarah; it's just that Sarah thinks of him as a brother and nothing more.

Now that I'm dating Rory, I barely get jealous of Sarah when Ethan talks about her. I believe I am finally getting over Ethan. When entered through the school doors. I looked at Rory. Today was the day we decided to tell Sarah and Erica about our relationship. We weren't ready to tell Ethan. I mean we know the girls won't freak because they are girls and not boys. I could tell he was nervous. I smiled at him. Rory smiled back. We soon saw Sarah and Erica. They were talking at our lockers. It was obvious that they were waiting for us. Sarah waved at us. Ethan smiled and waved back.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said smiling.

"Hey Sarah!" Ethan breathed almost dreamily like.

"Hi." Rory and I said.

"What up dorks?" Erica said with a smirk.

Ethan, Sarah, Rory, and I just rolled our eyes. Erica wouldn't admit it but she liked hanging out with us. She had too much pride too.

"Nothing much…" Ethan said.

"Oh. Rory, Benny? What about you?" Sarah asked.

"That is another story." I said rubbing my neck.

"Oh really." Erica asked not really interested.

"Yeah... Can we talk to you guys alone?" Rory asked.

It surprised me how serious Rory sounded. He was usual hyper and stuff.

"Sure." Ethan said.

Rory and I looked at each other.

"We were talked to the girls, Ethan." I said. "Sorry." I said insure if I was suppose to say that or not.

"Oh… Okay…?" He said confused and hurt.

I hated hurting Ethan in anyway but I had no chose at the moment. I mean Rory and I had no idea if Ethan was okay with boys dating boys or not. I watched as Ethan walked off. I looked at Rory. He also looked sad. I knew he felt bad for hurting Ethan as well. I then looked at Sarah and Erica. They were eyeing Rory and me. I gave them an awkward smile.

"Okay guys. What is this secret or something?" Erica asked.

"Yeah. And why won't you tell Ethan?" Sarah asked.

"Well… You see I'm gay…" I said.

"I'm bi-sexual…" Rory said. "Oh! And we are dating!" Rory said getting hyper for no reason.

I chuckled at my boyfriend's sudden outburst of happiness. I looked at Sarah and Erica. Their eyes were wide. I knew they were shock. Sarah was the first to snap out of it. She smiled at us.

"That is great you guys!" She said hugging us.

Erica then snapped out of it. She looked at us.

"I had already known." Erica said.

"How? I mean you just looked like you didn't even know." I said.

"I was shocked you would just come out and say it like that. I knew because I saw you two sneak kisses every once and while, for two weeks." She said shrugging.

This caused Rory and me to blush.

"How about you prove you two are together?" Sarah said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Rory by the neck and gave him a big sloppy kiss. Sarah and Erica smiled at this. I soon felt Rory's tongue lick my lips. I smiled. I opened my mouth and Rory's tongue instantly went into my mouth. His tongue tangled around mine in a battle for dominance. I won. I guess it should have been him since he has vampire strength but nope. Rory moaned when my tongue rubbed against the top of his mouth.

"Okay! You proved you are together! So stop making out before you start to do each other!" Sarah said.

Rory and I pulled away. We were blushing. I looked at Sarah. She was blushing as well. Erica on the other hand was smiling.

"We better head off to class." I whispered.

"Oh! And you can NOT tell Ethan. Okay?" Rory said.

I intertwined our fingers. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"Because we think we should tell him and we are not ready for him to know." I said.

"Okay." Sarah said smiling.

"Let's get to class. Oh I got one more question." Erica said.

"What is it?" Rory asked confused.

"Have you two had sex yet?" She asked.

"Erica!" Rory and I hissed.

Sarah and Erica burst out laughing. Rory and I walked into the classroom with blushes on our faces.

…. …. …. …. ….

**Ethan's P.O.V**

…. …. …. …. ….

I walked away from the others. I hated not knowing what was going on with my friends. Especially Benny. Okay. I'll admit I got a small crush on him. I mean who wouldn't. He was tall, sweet, funny, smart, and hot. I just pretend to like Sarah. When I talk about her, I picture Benny. I hated not being told a secret. What was it that Benny and Rory were only able to tell the girls? I felt jealousy boil inside of me. Did Benny have a crush on someone and he couldn't tell me? Or it could be Rory that has the crush. I don't know!

I barely was paying attention to the teacher. I was fantasizing about Benny. I wish I could just kiss him at anytime I want to. That would probably be all the time. Hehe. I mean he is so hot! Soon Benny and Rory came into the classroom. They were blushing. Benny looked so cute blushing. But why were they blushing? The teacher started to yell at them for being late. They didn't even seem to be listening. That really isn't a surprise. But I could tell that they were thinking about what had happen with the girls. But… What did happen with the girls? I felt jealousy boil in me once again. I know Benny is straight and all but I still didn't like the idea of him blushing over some girl. Even if that girl was Sarah or Erica.

Benny and Rory soon sit next to me. Benny was in the middle. I was thankful for this. I looked at them out of the corner of my eye. I saw them writing notes to each other. Okay. If I was jealous before that was an understatement. I have to tell Benny how I feel. And soon. I looked back up at the teacher. This was going to be a long day…

…. …. …. …. ….

_Cliffhanger! _

... …. …. …. ….

**Ta-Da! I hope you like it! This is actually my second story about Benny and Ethan. So… I hope you like it!**

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	2. Do I Tell Him?

**Ethan's P.O.V**

_At Lunch -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I sat in the middle of Sarah and Benny. Benny was eating in silence while Sarah was talking to Erica. I was going to tell Sarah about my feelings for Benny. I knew she would understand. Benny was about to take a drink of his soda when Rory came over and smiled at Benny. They started to talk instantly. When did they become close? I hated it when I became jealous. I looked down at my tray. I wish everything was back to normal. I mean Benny is _my_ best friend. I love him. Even if he isn't gay and will never like me in that way. I still want to be close to him.

I think back to earlier today. If we were still close why did he not tell me the secret he and Rory told Sarah and Erica? I mean I knew him longer then Erica, Sarah, or Rory did. Did he not trust me? Was he guy or at least bi-sexual? I looked at Benny. He was so cute. I mean any one that cute has to be straight, right? Of course! So what was the secret? I guess he just doesn't trust me. I didn't realize I was about to cry until I felt tears sting my eyes. I wish he would tell me and trust me. I mean I am his best friend. Right? I got to tell Sarah. Now!

I looked at Sarah. I stood up and grabbed her by her hand. She looked at me puzzled. I then pulled her away from the table. By now I had tears in my eyes. I wiped them away so Sarah wouldn't see me cry. When we out of vampire hearing rage I stopped. I looked into her eyes. She frowned when she saw the sadness in my eyes. She pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back. I hate feeling so weak. I hate Benny not trusting me more.

"What's wrong, Ethan?" Sarah asked pulling away from the hug.

"If I tell you do you promise not to tell?" I choked out.

"Yes. Now… What is it?" She asked putting her hands on my shoulder affectionately.

"I'm in love with…" I didn't finish.

"With who?" She asked.

"With Benny…" I whispered Benny's name.

I knew she heard me because of her vampire hearing. Her eyes widen. She seemed surprised but not disgusted.

"Oh... Do you plan on telling him?" She asked.

She seemed to be hiding something.

"I don't know. Maybe..." I said looking at Benny from across the room.

"I don't think that is a good idea…" She said biting her bottom lip.

"I know… But he has to know one day." I said.

"I don't know about that. I'll tell you when I think it is the right time. Okay?" She asked.

"Okay… But why?" I asked eyeing her. "Does it have to do with the secret Benny and Rory told you?" I asked.

She looked at the others before turning to me.

"No." She said.

Her eyes betrayed her when she said that. What was his secret? I nodded. We walked back to the table. Rory must have left. Benny was eyeing me. I could tell he was curious. I sat down and began to dig in. I dipped my chicken nuggets into my mashed potatoes and took a bite. **(1)**. It tasted good. Benny tapped my shoulder. When I turned to look at him he was making a funny face. I laughed. He always did that when he knew something was bothering me. I just wish he doesn't ask.

"What's wrong, E?" He asked frowning.

Shit! Think quick! Think quick!

"Um… I asked Sarah out but she said she had plans…" I said.

Sarah must have heard me because she nudged me in the side with her elbow. Benny frowned. I could see hurt in his eyes but why? Why was he so upset about it? Was he into Sarah or something? That must be it! That must be why Sarah thought it was a bad idea for me to tell Benny my feelings! That has to be why Benny didn't tell me the secret! I felt kind of betrayed. But if Benny liked her like that I can't stop him. He's not gay. He also ain't my boyfriend. So I have no right to feel this way.

"Oh. I'm sorry man." He said looking at his tray.

"It's not your fault." I said eating another chicken nugget.

"I know. But you really like her." He said frowning some more if possible.

"I know. But I guess it's just not meant to be." I said shrugging as Benny didn't realize I was talking about him instead of Sarah.

"Yeah… Not meant to be." He said.

He looked slightly lost. I don't know why but he did.

"Yeah…" I said.

Things became awkward. I then knew he wasn't into Sarah. But he must be into someone. Sarah must know who. I wonder who? I looked into Benny's green eyes. They were beautiful as ever. I wanted so badly to tell him how I feel. I guess I will one day…

…. …. …. …. ….

**Benny's P.O.V**

…. …. …. …. ….

I watch as Ethan and Sarah come back from some kind of talk. He saw me from the corner of his eye. He knew I was eyeing him. He sat down next to me. He grabbed a nugget and dipped it into his mashed potatoes. He then took a bite. Man! Sometimes I wish he didn't look so sexy. Don't think that! You got a boyfriend! I tapped his shoulder. When he turned to look at me I was already making a funny face. I always did that to make him feel better when he was down. He laughed at this.

"What's wrong, E?" I asked frowning.

I saw panic in his eyes. What did happen?

"Um… I asked Sarah out but she said she had other plans…" He said.

Of course! I felt jealous and hurt running through my veins. I sometimes wish he didn't have a crush on Sarah. I can't wish that though. I'm dating Rory. I can't hurt him like that. Even if it means being with him forever. It couldn't be bad. I mean I have known Rory for a few years now. But still I can't help being in love with Ethan. He is amazing. It won't be long before Sarah realizes that and ask him out. But I got to admit. He liked Sarah for a long time. And he got rejected. I feel sorry for him.

"Oh. I'm sorry man." I said looking at my tray.

"It's not your fault." He said eating another chicken nugget.

"I know. But you really liked her." I said frowning some more.

"I know. But I guess it's just not meant to be." He said shrugging.

"Yeah… Not meant to be." I said.

I thought of me getting together with Ethan when I said that. I must have looked lost because Ethan was eyeing me.

"Yeah…" He said.

Then things became awkward. He must really like Sarah. He needs to get over her. I can ask Rory to help. He knows how badly Ethan needs to get over Sarah. Even if it means to lose Ethan to some chick I got to help him. He is my best friend after all. And nothing more…

…. …. …. …. ….

**(1)- It is really good like that. Don't pretend you don't do that!**

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read**__** And **__**Review**__** Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	3. He Will Always Be There And A Flashback!

**Benny's P.O.V**

_Next Day - At Home - Saturday -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I sat in my room on my computer I got for Christmas. I soon got bored and closed my laptop. I went downstairs. Grandma was up in her room making some kind of spell. I didn't bother to ask because she would just tell me it was a secret. I opened the fringe. I grabbed the pack of baloney and carton of eggs. For some reason I was in the mood to have breakfast for dinner. I got out a frying pan and started cooking. I cooked the baloney first with no cooking oil, then the eggs with cooking oil.

I smiled when I got down. I put all of the food on a plate and dug in. It was good. When I was in the middle of eating grandma came downstairs. She smiled at me. She had something on her mind. She started to cook her own eggs. When I finished my plate I put it in the sink and rinsed it off. Once it was clean I put it away. Grandma and I didn't really talk much to each other on Saturdays. I went into the living room to watch TV. An old cartoon of Casper the friendly ghost and his friend Wendy came on. I loved the cartoon. It was funny. There was a knock on the door. I got up and walked over to open it. I smiled as Ethan was standing there.

"Hey Ethan!" I said smiling.

"Hi Benny!" Ethan said smiling.

I moved out of the way and let Ethan in. He walked in with a nod of thank you. Grandma smiled at Ethan.

"Hello Ethan!" She said smiling.

"Hi Grandma Weir." He said smiling right back.

"Hey, let's go up to my room." I said grabbing Ethan by the arm and leading him up to my room.

"Okay..." He said.

Once in my room he laid down on my bed. I grabbed my computer. We almost always watched some DVD's on my computer when he came over. I laid down beside him. He laid his head on my shoulder and we began to watch a movie. The movie was 'Behind The Mask'. It was a freaky movie about a guy who wants someone to film him actually killing people. But he also has a plan to kill the camera crew. It wouldn't really scare people but it was pretty scary. Ethan yawned as he watched it. I could tell he was getting sleepy.

"Are you tired or something?" I teased.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

I laughed at this. That was the sleepiness talking. He was so adorable. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. He cuddled into my chest. I loved this feeling. Ethan eyes kept fluttering closed but he would shack his head to keep awake. He soon gave in and fell asleep. I looked down at him. He was fast asleep. He was so cute. I chuckled when I heard him snore. I bent down and kissed his forehead. I then turned my laptop off and laid next him. I soon felt my eyes get heavy. In no time I was fast asleep.

…. …. …. …. ….

…**.****Dream/Flashback****….**

…. …. …. …. ….

_I was in my room of my old home. I was playing video games with my friend Crystal. She had long blond hair that was tied up in a pony tail and she had bright blue eyes. We were playing a Pac-man racing game. It was fun. Crystal pushed me slightly and passed the finish line._

"_You cheated!" I said folding my arms._

_She frowned._

"_I'm sorry Benny." She said in fake baby voice. _

_We were only six but we never talked like a baby unless needed to. I sometimes hated it when she called me Benny. My name was Benjamin. The only people who called me that was her and my mom. I got up and turned the TV off. I reached out my hand to my best friend. She smiled and grabbed it. When she was up, we went downstairs. My mom was cooking dinner while my dad was watching cartoons. I went over to my mom as Crystal went to sit besides my dad. My mom had Strawberry blond hair and green eyes. My dad had messy brown hair and hazel brown eyes. _

"_Hi Mom!" I said. _

"_Hi Benny." She said._

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Mom! I don't like being called Benny!" I groaned._

_My mom laughed. _

"_I know. Your grandma is coming to town soon. Are you going to introduce Crystal to her?" Mom asked._

_I nodded my head. Every time my grandma came in Crystal went on a family vacation. I was glad that for once Crystal was going to be here._

"_Yeah. What are you cooking?" I asked standing on my toes. _

_She turned to look at me. She smiled._

"_I am making French fries." She said with a smile. _

"_Yum!" I said._

"_Yes. Now, go in there to watch TV. I will call you guys in here when it is done." Mom said._

_I nodded. I got up and went over to my dad and Crystal. I sat on the left side of my dad, while Crystal sat on the right. We were watching a cartoon about a ghost named Casper and a witch named Wendy. It was my dad's favorite I guess. I had to admit. It was funny. I laughed when Casper's cousin, Spooky, pretend to be Casper. They did look a lot alike. I didn't notice my dad put his arm on around me. I did notice it when he started to tickle me. I started to laugh._

"_D… Dad! P… Plea… Please… St… Stop!" I said laughing. _

"_Nope!" He said. _

_I started to kick. I was glad when my mom called for dinner. Dad stopped then. We all went into the dining room and dug in. Mom had also made hamburgers. Soon we left to take Crystal home. I waved goodbye to her. It started to rain. I sat in the back and I was about to fall asleep when mom looked at me._

"_Benny, want me to sing?" She asked._

"_Sure… And please stop calling me that." I groaned._

_She laughed._

"_Okay." She said._

"The stars in the sky shine so bright.  
It helps me see at night.  
It makes me feel alright."

_I was about to fall asleep. I loved my mom's voice. It was calming. Mom used to say that she was singing when she met my dad._

"Fireworks are just the same.  
I believe they can tame wild tigers."

_I could see my dad smiling at my mom. _

"Fireflies are fun to see.  
I usual can catch three."

_Mom sang. I was about asleep._

"Flashlights might be the same…  
But they can't tame tigers.  
Or Make feel al-"

_Mom was cut off by a sharp turn Dad made. Before I knew it the car was rolling on its side. I put my hands over my hand to protect myself. I soon blacked out._

_I woke up in a hospital. I looked around to see Crystal and my grandma. I tried to sit up but ended up groaning in pain._

"_Benjamin! Oh thank goodness you're awake!" My grandma said hugging me._

"_Grandma? What happen?" I asked._

"_You were in a car wreck." She sobbed._

"_Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked when I notice they were nowhere to be found._

"_They… Didn't make it!" She said as she sobbed some more._

_I started to cry. A few months later I moved away with my Grandma. The place we moved to had a kid next door named Ethan. He then came over._

"_Hi! I'm Ethan! What's your name?" Ethan asked smiling at me._

"_I'm…" I looked down._

_I was about to say my name but I thought of my mom. _

"_I'm Benny." I said smiling back at him._

_With that we soon became friends…_

…. …. …. …. ….

…**.****End Of dream/Flashback****….**

…. …. …. …. ….

__I was waked up to someone shacking me. I looked up to see Ethan. Worry was flashing in his eyes. He was eyeing me. I felt tears in my eyes. I then let them go. Ethan wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his chest. He started to rub my back.

"It's okay… It was just a dream…" He said.

"No it wasn't!" I sobbed. "It really happened." I continued.

"It's going to be okay." He said hugging me tighter.

I knew I would always have Ethan. Even if it was just as a friend. Rory might be my boyfriend but I could never be this close to anyone but Ethan.

…. …. …. …. ….

**Ethan's P.O.V**

…. …. .… …. ….

I woke up to crying. I looked over to see Benny crying in his sleep. I rose up and started to shack him. Soon his bright green eyes were looking up at me. They had tears shinning in his eyes. He soon was crying. I wrapped my arms around him. He started to cry into my chest. I rubbed my hands up and down his back. It killed me to see him like this. Whatever happened in that dream must have been horrible.

"It's okay… It was just a dream…" He said.

"No it wasn't!" He sobbed some more. "It really happened." He continued.

"It's going to be okay." I said hugging him tighter.

I hated to see him like this! I just plane out hate it. He might be my best friend but he is also the person I am in love with. I wish he would tell me what was wrong. I looked at him. He was looking out the window.

"What happened in your dream?" I asked.

"It was as if I was revisiting the day my mom and dad died in a car accident." He whispered.

I felt sorry for him. Since he was the only one that survived, a lot of people had blamed Benny for the death of his parents. And for a long time he blamed himself as well. The only people who didn't blame him was his grandma, Crystal, me, Rory, my mom, dad and sister and everyone that leaves here. He told me this. I wish I can just make the pain go away. But Benny is the spell master here.

Benny soon stopped crying. We went downstairs. Grandma Weir must have known what was wrong because she instantly hugged Benny. I saw the time and realized I had to go home. I looked at Benny and Grandma Weir.

"I got to go. Sorry I can't stay and helped with this." I said grabbing my coat.

"It's okay Ethan. We understand." Grandma Weir said.

Benny nodded. I smiled at him before leaving. I ran across the yard and into my house. Inside my mom and dad were watching TV. Jane was playing with her dolls. I ran up to my room. Seeing Benny in pain always caused me pain. I hated it when he got hurt. Emotionally and physically. It hurt liked hell! I looked over at a picture on the side of my bed. In the picture were me and Benny at the beach.

We were laying down on the sand. Benny was shirtless and only in his swimming trunks. Water was running down his body. I was laying next to him. I got a hard on by just looking at Benny in that picture. I got up and locked the door. I soon had only my shirt on. I wrapped my hand around myself pretending it was Benny. I started to stroke myself. Soon I was moaning Benny's name. I started to stroke faster. I soon came all over my hand. I put my pajamas on and soon fell fast asleep. Only if I knew what tomorrow would bring. Pain and Heartbreak.

…. …. …. …. ….

**Sorry the dream/flashback was so long! **

…. …. …. …. ….

…_**.**__**Read And Review!**__**...**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	4. Heartbreak

**Benny's P.O.V**

_At The Park - Next Day -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I was swinging back and forth on the swing set. Rory was smiling right next to me. He was trying to see how high he could go. I almost laughed when he swung so high he flew over the top if the swing set and somehow ended upside down stuck to the swings. He was frowning. He looked at me. With that one look we burst out laughing. His face soon turned red. He stopped laughing and looked at me. I was still chuckling a little. I mean… Who wouldn't find that funny?

"How in the world am I going to get down?" He asked looking at the ground.

"I have no idea." I said eyeing the way he was stuck.

"Well, grab on to me and try to pull me down." He suggested.

I nodded and stepped on my swing. When I was standing up, I jumped and wrapped my arms around him. Instead of falling I ended up just dangling there holding on him. We laughed at this, again. I let go of him and jumped down. But as soon as I did that he fell. I chuckled at this. I held out my hand and he took. I pulled him up. We were at least three inches apart. We then started to lean in. Soon our lips brushed.

I moaned when he licked my lips begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to let him in. Our tongues soon tangled around each others. I liked the way Rory tasted. Rory wrapped his arms around my neck. I groaned as he pulled at my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I brought him closer. We pulled away and looked at each other. We then slammed our lips back together. This kiss was rough and sloppy. I moaned at the feeling. We then pulled away. Lust was blazing in both of our eyes. I knew what he was thinking. I smiled at him. I grabbed his hand.

"Let's go to my house." I said winking at him.

He blushed. I got to admit. He was cute when he blushed. He nodded.

"Yes." He breathed.

We intertwined our hands and walked back to my house. I knew if we ran there was a 75% chance Rory would pull my arm off. I was glad that my Grandma left this morning to go to visit an old friend of hers for the week. Once inside the house we attacked each other. We broke a contact and took our shirts off. This was going to be our first time. Rory's hands traced up and down my chest as mine went down to squeeze his ass. Rory moaned as I did this.

Rory then jumped up and wrapped his legs around my waist. We moaned when our clothed cocks rubbed against one another. I started to walk blindly to my room. I fell on the forth step. We broke away and laughed. Rory smiled at me. I smiled back. I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. I pulled back to see Rory blushing. I chuckled at this. Rory just kissed my cheek. I could feel my own cheeks heat up. Rory smirked at this. I knew he was trying to get me to blush to show me how he felt when I did that to him. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

This one was more heated then the last. We got back up and went to my room holding hands. When the door closed I pushed him up against it. He moaned when I began to kiss his neck. I pulled away to come face to face with a big hickey. I smiled. I then licked it. Rory shivered when I blew some air on the wet spot on his neck. He leaned into me. I held his hands above his head. Even though he had vampire strength I knew he was weakened by lust and want. I love seeing him so vulnerable.

We soon ended up on my bed dry humping in our boxers. It was amazing feeling. We stopped when we heard the door open. We turned to see Ethan. Shit! This was not supposed to happen! Before we could pull apart he was gone…

…. …. …. …. ….

**Ethan's P.O.V**

_Before he found Benny and Rory -_

…_. …. …. …. …._

I was on my way to Sarah's. I needed to talk to her. I needed to know what that secret Benny told Sarah was. It had me wondering for days! I was on her street. The street she lives on was a little creepy. But I guess it's because she's a vampire or something. I looked around. Tons of magical creatures lived on this street. I smiled as I saw the small house at the main end of the street. I ran over to it as fast as I could. I knocked on the door. I was relieved when Sarah came to the door. She smiled at me.

"Hey Ethan!" Sarah said letting me in.

"Hey Sarah…" I said smiling at her.

"So… What brings you here?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to say hi." I said.

She eyed me. I caved in when looked ready torture the truth out of me. But I knew she wouldn't.

"Fine! I want to know the secret Benny told you and Erica." I groaned.

"Sorry. Not my secret to tell." She said giving me the remote to the TV.

I knew she wanted some company. She didn't trust people here so she never invited them in. She says she doesn't mind the loneliness. But everyone knew that was a lie. She was a social vampire. I always visit on Sunday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday. It was always had fun here. Sarah went into the kitchen and brought out two slices of chocolate cake. She handed me a plate. I smiled. We dug in while watching a new TV series called 'Yes, Dear'. It was a funny show.

"How do you not think Greg is cute?" I asked.

Since she knew I was gay I wasn't afraid to say what I thought.

"He is, just not sexy cute. What do you think of Jimmy?" She asked.

"I guess. I mean he is funny but not my type." I said shrugging.

"I guess you're right." She said.

A few minutes later I left and head towards Benny's. I didn't care what Sarah said. I needed to tell Benny how I felt. I soon saw Benny's house. For some odd reason I had a bad feeling about this. I knocked on the door. Benny didn't answer. I knew for a fact he was home. He told me when he knew he was home but didn't come to the door; I could just walk right in. So, I opened the door. I heard some strange noises coming from upstairs. I walked up the steps. I stopped at the door. I took a deep breath. I opened the door to have my heart ripped out. There was Benny and Rory. But they were only in their boxers and apparently dry humping each other. Their eyes widen. I hated this feeling in my heart.

Before they could pull away, I ran off. Tears poured down my eyes. Benny was either gay or bi-sexual. But that didn't matter anymore. He was with Rory. One of my best friends. I ran into my house and up to my room. Once inside my room I locked the door. I slid down the door. I sat on the ground with my head in my hands. I felt like I couldn't go on. What am I going to do know?

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	5. Friends Again

**Benny's P.O.V**

_A Week Later - Looking for Ethan -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I was at the park for the fifth time this week looking for Ethan. I never wanted him to find out I'm gay that way. I wanted him to find out by me and Rory telling him or by me confessing how I feel. It wouldn't matter now. He seems to be mad at Rory and me for being gay. Oh and bi-sexual. Rory was at Sarah's looking for him. I mean today is Wednesday. I sat down on the swing worn out. I looked everywhere for Ethan. He was nowhere to be found.

I looked over at the slide when I heard someone call my name. I saw Jane. She was smiling and waving at me. I gave a small wave back. She turned around and went back to playing with a small girl with brown hair. I frowned when it looked like Jane was here by herself. But she never comes here alone. She always has to have Sarah with her or… Ethan! He must be here somewhere then. I just didn't see him. I mean Sarah never babysits on Wednesday. I got up and went over to Jane. I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Hi Benny!" Jane said smiling.

"Hi Jane. Is Ethan here with you?" I asked smiling.

She nodded.

"Yeah." She said nodding.

"Where is he?" I asked.

She pointed to a figure sitting under a tree. The person was reading. I knew it was Ethan right away. I smiled at her. She was frowning though.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just Ethan hasn't been able to do anything that didn't include me lately… I kind of feel bad about that." She confessed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Mom and dad thought it was best to let Sarah have the week off. So Ethan has been taking care of me the whole time." She said looking at Ethan.

"So… He wasn't avoiding me?" I thought out loud.

"No. When he tries to go to your house Mom and Dad end up leaving and having him to stay at the house and babysit me instead. Why would he avoid you?" She asked.

"No reason." I said heading towards Ethan.

I sat down beside him. He was reading a book called 'Cirque Du Freak'. It was a series of books about a Vampires assistant. He says it was weird to know a vampire but still love a book about one. He turned his head and smiled at me. He then turned back to his book.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey? You're not mad?" I asked.

"I was at first." He said shrugging.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was mad you didn't tell me. We have been friends for years and you thought you being gay and dating Rory would change that." He said looking me in the eyes. "But you didn't know how I felt about gays so I understand." He said.

"Good. But how did you know that was it?" I asked.

"Come on. You told Sarah and Erica. You guys aren't that close, so if you lost their friendship it really wouldn't have been hard on you." He said shrugging.

"Yeah." I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"So… Sarah has the week off of babysitting and you're stuck with taking care of Jane?" I asked.

"Yeah… But it's not the first time." He said.

"I know. But it has to be hard since this is the first time you babysit in a year." I pointed out.

"It doesn't feel like a year." He said.

"I know right!" I said laughing.

Ethan laughed as well. I felt my heart warm up a little at that. Before I knew it I was leaning in to kiss Ethan. I closed my eyes. But Ethan pulled as far away as possible. I then realized what I was doing. I mumbled a sorry to Ethan. I liked Rory. I like him enough not to do anything that could hurt him. So I got to get my feelings under control. I don't want to hurt Rory or Ethan…

…. …. …. …. ….

**Ethan's P.O.V**

_At The Park -_

…. …. …. …. ….

Jane and I arrived at the park. She wanted to come here so she can hang out with her friend, Rose Mary. I actually been trying to get a hold of Benny but never had the time. I sat under a tree. I took out my book. It was called Cirque Du Freak. I loved the series. I was on the third chapter of the fifth book. It was at least fifteen minutes later when I sensed someone beside me. I turned my head to see Benny. I smiled at him before turning back to read.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey? You're not mad?" He asked.

"I was at first." I said shrugging.

"Why?" He asked

"I was mad you didn't tell me. We have been friends for years and you thought you being gay and dating Rory would change that." I said looking into his eyes. "But you didn't know how I felt about gays so I understand." I said.

"_That and I love you…"_ I thought.

"Good. But how did you know that was it?" He asked.

"Come on. You told Sarah and Erica. You guys aren't that close, so if you lost their friendship it really wouldn't have been hard on you." I said shrugging.

"Yeah." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"So… Sarah has the week off of babysitting and you're stuck with taking care of Jane?" He asked.

"Yeah… But it's not the first time." I said.

"I know. But it has to be hard since this is the first time you babysit in a year." He pointed out.

"It doesn't feel like a year." I said.

"I know right!" He said laughing.

I laughed as well. Benny was smiling at me. He then started to lean in. His eyes fluttered close. I started to panic. I might be in love with him but I can't do that to Rory. I pulled away as far as possible. Benny opened his eyes. Shock and hurt was running through his beautiful green eyes.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

I knew he didn't want to hurt Rory. He just got caught up in the moment.

"It's okay Benny." I said giving him a reassured smile.

Soon I had to leave with Jane. I couldn't stop thinking about Benny trying to kiss me. I knew I gave up my one shot to kiss Benny. But Rory was my friend. I mean so is Benny but Rory wasn't the one to try and kiss me. Not that I mind Benny trying to kiss me. I just wish he would have done it before he got together with Rory. Then I would have let him kiss me. I just got to hide my hurt…

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read and Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	6. First Kiss And Saying Goodbye

**Benny's P.O.V**

_At Rory's - A Week Later -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I had my arm around Rory. We were watching TV. He had to talk to me about something. I didn't know what it was. I soon as I got here we started to watch TV. He was snuggled up into my side. I have to admit it. He was comfy. We were watching his favorite game show Whammy. It was funny when the Whammy took the players money by doing something funny. Rory laughed when the Whammy spilled water all over the thirds player.

Rory turned to me and smiled. He leaned in and kissed me. We didn't try to have sex since Ethan caught us. This means I am still a virgin. I kissed him back. I soon was on top of Rory as we kissed like no tomorrow. He had his legs wrapped around my waist. I didn't know why but I couldn't have sex with him. It felt slightly wrong. I pulled back and sat up. I pulled Rory to sit next to me. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. He blushed at this.

"Benny, I got to tell you something." He said nervously.

"What is it?" I asked frowning.

"I have to leave for five months…" He said.

"Why?" I asked pouting.

"I never got any real vampire training, and I have to leave so I can." He shrugged.

"Oh…" I said.

"And I leave tonight. I just found out yesterday." Rory said.

I could tell he thought I was at him for not telling me until now. But I wasn't. For some reason I felt like something exciting was going to happen during the five months.

"It's okay. I am not mad." I said.

"Good. Let's talk about something else." Rory suggested.

"What?" I asked.

"Hmm… Who was your fist kiss?" He asked.

"I… Um… It was actually Ethan…" I said.

"Really? When did that happen?" He asked.

I knew he wasn't jealous. He was just curious. He wasn't the jealous type. He never was.

"Um… When I was thirteen… We both had never kissed any one so we decided to kiss each other." I said shrugging.

"Mine was with Erica. Remember when Ethan and Sarah opened the door to that blood donation van when two vampires pretended to be humans so they can have blood?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"That was my first kiss." He said.

I nodded. With that we cuddled up together on the couch. I started to remember when Ethan and I had kissed. It was when I realized I had a crush on him. It was just four years ago.

…. …. …. …. ….

…**Flashback****…**

…. …. …. …. ….

_I laughed as Ethan was walking backwards. I looked into a candy store to see two people kissing. I slightly felt left out because I had never kissed any one before. I then heard a sound the sounded like someone ran into a pole. I turned back around to see Ethan on the ground clutching his head. I laughed when I saw a pole right behind him. I knew he had walked into it. He glared at me when he heard me laugh. He was cute when he was mad. I didn't know if I really had a crush on him. _

"_Not funny Benny!" He growled._

"_Yes it is!" I said biting my bottom lip trying not to laugh._

"_Whatever… Let's go home. I think if I keep walking I will faint." He said. _

"_Okay." I said running ahead of him. "But I will beat you there!" I shouted._

_Ethan was very fast but I knew he was going to get me for cheating. When we got to my house Ethan punched me in the arm. It really didn't hurt. We went up to my room and watched a movie on my laptop. Half way during the movie I looked at Ethan. I knew the way to solve both of my problems. I_

"_Hey Ethan? Have you ever kissed anyone before?" I asked._

_He looked up at me._

"_No…" He said._

"_Well, how about you and I kiss then? I mean I never had a kiss before either but still." I said._

"_Um… I don't know…" He mumbled._

"_Please!" I begged._

"_Fine." I said._

"_Thank you!" I said hugging him._

"_Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." He said _

_We both looked at each other and leaned in. I closed my eyes when we were about to kiss. Our lips soon touched. His lips were soft and warm. We kissed for what felt like an hour but was only five minutes. When we pulled away our lips were red and swollen. We both were blushing. Okay… I really do have a crush on him…_

…. …. …. …. ….

…**End of Flashback****…**

…. …. …. …. ….

_- Later That Night -_

…. …. …. …. ….

Rory, Sarah, and Erica were all leaving. Ethan was standing next to me. I gave Rory a quick kiss. He turned around and smiled at Ethan. Ethan smiled back. I got to admit I was going to miss them all. Sarah gave Ethan a hug and a kiss on the cheek. My eyes widen. Were they together? I mean it is just weird. I became jealous. Sarah waved bye to Ethan. He waved bye back at her with a smile. I was just going to ask him.

…. .… …. …. ….

**Ethan's P.O.V**

_That Night -_

... …. …. …. ….

I waved bye to Sarah. She had kissed me on the cheek. This wasn't weird anymore. She had started to do that two weeks ago. When I found out about Benny and Rory. I was jealous when they kissed but Sarah was able to make me calmed down by kissing my cheek. Benny was eyeing me. I didn't know why though. When the others were gone Benny grabbed my arm and made me face him. Okay… This was weird…

"Are you and Sarah dating?" He asked.

"No…" I said.

"Then why did she kiss you on the cheek?" Benny asked.

"I don't know… She's been doing that for a while." I only told half of the truth.

"And you just let her?" He asked.

I knew I had to pretend I liked her.

"Well… Yeah… I like her." I lied.

"Oh…" He said.

I could hear hurt lacing his voice but I didn't know why. We went home. If I know what was going to happen tomorrow I would be jumping off the walls. Only if I knew…

…. …. …. ... ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	7. Party And Drunken Night

**Ethan's P.O.V**

_At Benny's - Next Day -_

…. …. …. …. ….

We were watching a movie in the living room. Benny didn't seem really upset that Rory left. It was weird. I mean they are dating. It's just confusing. I looked at Benny. He did look a little upset but not as much as I suspected. I soon realized I am tired. So I laid my head in Benny's lap. This is not a weird thing between us. I closed my eyes and attempted to let sleep over take me. But it soon became impossible when Benny started to run his fingers in my hair. I opened my eyes and looked up at Benny.

He was looking down at my with a loving gaze. Which I found odd. Not that I hated it. I mean I loved the way he was looking at me. He was just too cute. We both started to lean in. Our lips were about to touch when I realized what I was doing. I somehow was able to sit up with not letting our lips touch. He looked disappointed. I frowned at this. I wanted to kiss him so badly. And I'm started to think he wants to kiss me too. But he is dating Rory. Not me. Benny looked back at the TV. I could tell he was hurt. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah... I will be…" He mumbled.

"Um… So what do you want to do to night?" I asked.

"I don't know…" He said.

I leaned back up against the couch.

"So… Do you miss them?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean two are my friends and one is my boyfriend… Do you?" He said turning to look at me.

"Yeah. Two are my friends and one is my crush…" I said.

I lied. I mean I like Sarah but not like that. He laughed. I knew it was fake.

"Got a point." He said with another fake laugh.

We continued to watch the movie. That was when the phone began to ring. Benny got up and answered it. I just laid down. I closed my eyes. I felt sleepy. I was about to fall asleep when I felt something sitting on my back. I then heard Benny saying bye to whoever was on the phone. I just decided to ignore Benny and sleep. Benny did this a lot so I was use to this. I was about to fall asleep when Benny laid down on top of me. I was not use to this.

"Benny… You can sit on me but not lay on me…" I said with my eyes closed.

"But you are so comfy!" Benny laughed.

"I do not care…" I said yawning.

"You are no fun…" Benny said sitting up.

I opened my eyes to see Benny frowning. I rolled my eyes. I knew he was just doing that to get me to say I am sorry. And damn! It was working! I hate being in love with him sometimes.

"You want me to say I am sorry. Right?" I asked.

"Right!" He said smiling at me.

I smirked at this.

"Fine… I am sorry you can be heavy." I said.

"Hey!" Benny yelled.

I laughed. Benny soon began to laugh as well. When we calmed down I smiled.

"I am sorry. But dude you can be heavy when you lay completely on me." I said.

"How?" He asked eyeing me.

"I don't know!" I said.

"Okay." He said standing up and helping me up. "Let's get ready." He said.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"There's a party tonight. The person who just called invited us." He said.

"You mean 'you' right?" I asked.

"No. They called your house but you weren't there. So when they called here they said to tell you that you were also invited." He said smiling.

"Oh. Whose party is it?" I asked.

"I think Tiffney's." He said shrugging.

Tiffney was the most popular girl at our school. But she did not let that get to her head. She was smart, sweet, and funny. She would yell at the other popular people who made fun of the unpopular. So she would invite everyone to her parties. She was also super strong. She wasn't even afraid of Erica! She was also envied by everyone.

"Oh. Then I am going." I said smiling.

I might be gay but I have a tiny crush on Tiffney. I mean who wouldn't. Her beautiful dark red hair that seems unreal. And bright blue eyes. Benny frowned when he realized what I was thinking.

"Let me guess. You have a crush on Tiffney?" He asked folding his arms.

"Well… Yeah, she is hot but not really my type so it's only a small crush." I said shrugging.

"Oh. Okay." He said.

"When does this party start?" I asked.

"Um… It is six thirty now so in an hour and a half I believe." He said.

I nodded.

"Well I will be back in thirty minutes." I said smiling.

"Okay. Bye!" He said walking up stairs.

I left. I knew the perfect thing to wear. When I was at my house I went to my room. I went through my closet. I soon found the shirt I was looking for. It was a sexy black and white t-shirt. I put it down on my bed and got a pair of dark blue jeans. Once I had that on. I got some of my favorite sneakers and put them on. I walked into the bathroom and fixed my hair. When I was done I looked myself up and down in the mirror. I smiled. I was ready to go.

…. …. …. …. ….

**Benny's P.O.V**

…. …. …. …. ….

Ethan has a crush on Tiffney. Great! _(Note my sarcasm.)_ I mean I like Tiffney. But I never thought Ethan would have a crush on her. I just wish Rory was coming. It would be less awkward since me and Ethan almost kissed. That and I miss Rory.

"When does this party start?" He asked.

"Um… It is six thirty now so in an hour and a half I believe." I said.

He nodded.

"Well I will be back in thirty minutes." He said smiling.

"Okay. Bye!" I said walking up stairs.

I heard the door close. I started to go through my closet. I found a gray t-shirt that always looked good on me. I got some light blue jeans. And white and blue sneakers. I got dressed and went to the bathroom and fixed my hair. I looked myself up and down. I smiled when I realized I looked great. I went downstairs and waited for Ethan to get here. Five minutes later Ethan came inside.

"_Wow! He looks great!" _I thought.

I shook that thought out of my head. I am dating Rory. Not Ethan! Ethan smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said.

We began to walk when Ethan stopped in front of my house. He looked at the garaged. He smiled.

"Why don't we take your car?" He asked.

I frowned. I had complete forgot about owning a car. I smiled. It would take less time to get to the party if we drive there.

"Okay." I said.

We opened the garage door. There it was. My car… It was dark blue. It had already had the car keys inside so we hopped in and drove off. It was quiet on our way there. Ethan didn't talk at all. I guess that is a good thing. I snuck a glance at Ethan. He was looking out the window. I wonder what he is thinking. Probably of Sarah. I can tell he misses her. We soon arrived at the party.

"We are here." I said parking the car.

"I know." He said smiling at me.

I smiled back. We got out. We soon were inside. Everyone was dancing or talking. Tiffney saw us and walked up to us. She gave us both a hug. She then walked over to her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, Harold, glared at us. Ethan and I rolled our eyes. He hated any guys who even looked at Tiffney. I looked at Ethan. He looked amazing under this party lights. I looked around and saw the snack bar. I smiled.

"Let's go and get a drink and something to drink." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the snack bar.

"Okay. As long as you don't pull my arm off." He said laughing.

I laughed. We reached the snack bar. There was some chocolate cake with chocolate fudge in the middle. I got a small piece. Ethan got some as well. When we were down we got some punch. When I took a sip my face scrunched up.

"Dude! I think someone spiked this." I said.

He took a sip of his own. Like me, his face scrunched up.

"You're right. This is spiked." He said.

But for some reason we kept drinking it. An hour later we both were drunk. I saw a girl hitting on Ethan. She was trying to seduce him. He looked uncomfortable. This made me angry. I walked over to them. She glared at me when I showed up behind Ethan. I just smiled.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh. H… Hi Benny!" He said.

I could tell he was begging me to do something. I smiled when I got an idea. I winked at him. As if saying follow along.

"Is she bothering you sweetie?" I asked.

He smirked when he realized what was going on.

"Mmm… No… But can I have a kiss?" He asked smiling.

I smiled and nodded. I leaned in and kissed him. He instantly started to kiss back. I completely forgot about the girl as I kissed Ethan. Soon our tongues collided. He tasted amazing! We both moaned. When we pulled away the girl was gone. Ethan just grabbed me by my shirt collar and kissed me. I kissed back. Damn! I could do this all day. I started to rub my tongue against his. He moaned. We pulled away again. He was smiling at me. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house and into the car. He was smiling at me.

Once the car started, Ethan started to rub me through my pants. I knew what he was up to. I have no complaints though. I moaned. He then started to kiss, lick, bite, and suck on my neck. Damn! He was good at this. Half way to my house he slipped his hand into my pants and boxers. I moaned some more. I was glad to see my house up a head. When I parked in the garage Ethan climbed into my lap. We started to kiss some more. His tongue actually tried going down my throat. We both moan at this. I pushed him away and smiled at him.

"Climb in the back… There is more room back there…" I whispered into his ear.

Ethan shivered at this. He climbed into the back. I stared at his ass as he did so. Once he was back there I followed him. As soon as I got there he pushed me onto my back and smiled at me. He pulled my pants and boxers. He licked his lips as he stared down at my dick. He smiled up at me. He then leaned down and started to lick my cock. I moaned. Ethan still was looking up at me with innocents shinning in his brown eyes. This made me moan a lot more.

I threw my head back when he took all of me in. My eyes widen when he took all of my cock into his mouth. And I mean ALL of me cock. He then started to play with my balls. Damn. He knew how to give a good blowjob. I soon came inside of his mouth. He pulled away and licked his lips.

"Damn! You taste good!" He said smiling at me with a sexy smile.

My eyes widen when Ethan cussed. He has never cussed! Never! It was so fucking hot!

"Fuck! You are so hot!" I said pulling his head up and kissing him.

Soon we both were butt naked. I pushed two of my fingers into his ass. He through his head back and moaned. He started to fuck himself on my fingers. In no time I had my whole hand in his ass. All he was doing was moaning and fucking himself on my hand. I took my hand out. Ethan whimpered when I did that. I smiled.

"Don't worry babe… My dick will be in you soon…" I said licking his neck.

He groaned. He grabbed my dick and slammed himself down on me. I threw my hand back moaning. He started to moan as well. He was so fucking tight! It feels amazing!

"Fuck!" I moaned.

"Oh! Fuck me harder! Faster!" He moaned as he started to bounce faster.

I grabbed his hips and started to thrust up and down. Ethan ripped my hands of his hips and started to meet my thrust. We both were moaning like animals. Soon Ethan came all over my chest. His walls wrapped around me even tighter. I moaned and came inside Ethan. He fell on top of me. When I caught my breath I pulled out of him. He was smiling at me.

"Man! I did not think I would ever give my virginity to you." I said smiling.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"Hell no!" I said.

"Good." He said giving me a kiss.

"Did you lose your virginity to me?" I asked.

"Yes…" He said.

"Good… Let's got up to my room… Grandma would not like it to come in here and see us like this." I said.

He nodded and got up. We soon were in my room. I gave him a pair of my boxers. We fell asleep in nothing but the boxers we were wearing. We both were in for a surprise tomorrow.

…. …. …. .… .…

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. .… .…


	8. Saying GoodBye

**Ethan's P.O.V**

_Morning - In Benny's bed -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I opened my eyes. My head was killing me. I tried to rise up but something was stopping me. I look down to see an arm. I knew it was Benny by just looking at the room. I loved being in his arms. But something was telling me to get out of here. I wonder what it was. I ignored it and snuggled closer to Benny. When I moved, I felt pain coming from my ass. I groaned. When I tried to move again the same feeling happened. I tried to remember what happened last night that could cause this pain

My eyes widen when I remembered. Benny and I had… We had sex! This can't be happening! I mean I wouldn't mind it if he wasn't dating Rory. But he is and we had sex! This is not good! I unwrapped Benny's arm and did my best to stand up. It hurt like hell! How could this happen?! I was about to leave when I heard a groan. I turned around to see Benny. He rose up and rubbed his head. He looked over at me. Confusion was written all over his face.

"Hey Ethan! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh! Hi Benny… Um... I stayed over last night…" I said nervously.

He still looked confused. Then his eyes widen. He blushed and looked down.

"Did we really have sex last night?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I said looking down.

It was awkward after that. Benny had gotten up and was now standing in front of me. We both were looking down. I was nervous. Did he know about my feelings? If he didn't then why did he not stop me? Why did I not stop him? It was my first time. I looked up. Benny was still looking down. He looked up when he realized I was staring at him. He gave me a small smile. I returned the smile. I then looked down at our hands. They were barely intertwined.

I looked back up at Benny. He looked sort of dazed. I knew I must have the same look in my eyes. We both leaned in and brushed our lips together. His free hand came up to my neck and pushed his lips harder against mine. I threw my arms around his neck. I ran my hands through his hair. I moaned as Benny's began to nibble on my lip. Benny took that as a chance to stick his tongue in my mouth. I pulled away and looked into Benny's green eyes. I looked down again.

"Ethan?" Benny asked.

"I can't do this…" I whispered.

"Why not?" He asked sounding hurt.

"You're with Rory. I want to be with you but… I don't want to hurt Rory. I know for a fact you don't want to either…" I said looking into his eyes.

"You're right… I just want you to know that I love you…" Benny said.

"I love you too…" I said.

I leaned up and gave Benny a small kiss. By now I had tears pouring down my face. I pulled away to see that Benny was crying as well. This hurts like hell. I don't know why we were giving up our love for each other just because of Rory. But Rory would kill us if he finds out. I don't want Benny to get hurt. Hmm… I guess I just found out why. Benny wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I hugged him back. I don't know how we would be able to see each other without being able to kiss or touch each other. I guess this is goodbye. For good. With that thought I felt like crying even more.

"Bye Benny…" I whispered pulling away.

"Bye Ethan…" He whispered back.

I looked at him one last time and walked away. I was going to miss him. So much… I walked out of Benny's house for the very last time. I walked to my house. Everything seems to be happening in slow motion. I want nothing more than Benny to be safe and happy. Even if it means I won't be able to be with him. I walked up to my house. Mom and Dad was probably still in bed. I walked up to my room and laid down. I just can't think right now. I don't know how I will make it through this… I just don't...

…. …. …. …. ….

**Benny's P.O.V**

…. …. …. …. ….

I watched as Ethan walked away. I felt nothing but pain. I wish I was able to be with him more than anything. Well… I wish for him to be happy and safe. Rory would be pissed. But I don't think he would do anything to hurt us. Ethan is right though. It's wrong to hurt Rory like this. But I love Ethan more than anything. I'll do anything to make him happy. If this is it then… I will do it… I put some clothes on and walked down stair when I was sure Ethan was gone. I sat down and watched some cartoons.

Casper was on. I laid down on the couch and watched. Grandma came in with bags of food. I got up and helped her. She smiled at me. I smiled back. I knew she could tell something was wrong. She didn't ask but I guess it's where she knows it's not the right time to ask. I helped put the food up. When I was done I went back to laying down on the couch. Grandma came over to me with a blanket and put it over me. I smiled up at her. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and went into the kitchen.

I turned back to the TV. I tried my best to not think about Ethan but it did not work. I wish he was here right now more than anything. I wish we could be together and not have any one get hurt. I'm not ready to say goodbye to Ethan. I don't think I will ever be ready. I love him. But this is what he wants. Before I knew it I was asleep. Only if I knew the surprise I will get in a month. Then I would never give Ethan up. Never…

…. …. …. …. ….

**Hi! Sorry this chapter ended like this. While I was writing this chapter I actually started to cry! I never thought I could write a sad chapter like this! **

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	9. Surprise! Oh My

**Ethan's P.O.V**

_A Month Later - Summer - At Home - _

…. …. …. …. ….

I hovered over the toilet as I puked my guts out. My mom was rubbing my back. This has been going on for a month now. I hated it. I stood up and flushed the toilet. My mom looked at me questioningly. I just shrugged. I didn't really feel like talking. I mean I did just puke my guts out. She left after that. She knew I wanted to be alone for a while. I brushed my teeth. I looked at my stomach. It was a little bigger than usual. I found that odd. I have no idea what is going on.

I went into my room. I laid down on my bed. I looked up at my bedroom ceiling. So many thoughts were running through my head. Most of them were about Benny. I haven't seen him in a month. I missed him like crazy. But this was for the best. I looked over to see a picture of me and Benny. We were at Pizza Hut. I wish he was here right now. Even if it was me who practically said that we should not hang out anymore. I felt ready to puke, again. I was able to hold it back. I decided to text Sarah and see if she knew what was going on. I grabbed my phone and started to text.

**Ethan: Hey Sarah? Are you there?**

I laid my phone back down. I really needed to talk to her. I wonder if she will know what is going on. I mean… She is smart. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone went off. I grabbed my phone to see a Sarah's name flashing on the screen.

**Sarah: Yeah! What's up?**

I took a deep breath.

**Ethan: I need to know if you could tell what I am going through.**

**Sarah: Sure. But I am not there so I don't know.**

**Ethan: Well, I got a head ach and I have been puking my guts out every day. That and my stomach is slightly bigger than before.**

**Sarah: Well, if you were a girl I would say you were pregnant. But that is impossible.**

My eyes widen when I read her text. Nothing is impossible. I mean I'm a sear, Benny's a spell master and the others are vampires. So is me being really impossible? It would explain everything that is going on.

**Ethan: Is it really that impossible? I mean you are a vampire and I am a sear after all.**

**Sarah: You got a point. But you have to have sex to be pregnant. Last time I checked you were a virgin! Right?**

**Ethan: I'm not a virgin, Sarah…**

**Sarah: Did not need to know that. Are you sure you are pregnant? **

**Ethan: I don't know. I am now confused. I don't even think I am, but it would explain everything going on.**

**Sarah: Okay. If you are… Who's the other father?**

Shit! If I tell her she would tell Rory. I mean it has to be Benny's.

**Ethan: I'm sorry Sarah… I can't tell you.**

**Sarah: And why not?**

**Ethan: I just can't.**

**Sarah: Please! I need to know!**

**Ethan: Fine… But you have to promise NOT to tell ANYONE…**

**Sarah: I promise!**

**Ethan: It's Benny…**

**Sarah: What! How?**

**Ethan: We ended up getting drunk one night and having sex. **

**Sarah: Ethan! I thought you would be better than that!**

**Ethan: I know. But the next day Benny told me he was in love with me. I told him the same but I said it was best it didn't happen again. That way we don't hurt Rory.**

**Sarah: Okay. I believe you. You got to tell Benny. Don't worry. I won't tell Rory.**

**Ethan: Thanks.**

I turned my phone my phone off and went down stairs. I went down to the store and bought a pregnancy test. I told the casher that it was for my mom. When I got home I took the test. I was so nervous. What if I was pregnant? Would Benny be okay with becoming a father? I mean He has to be okay with it… I can't do this alone if I am. I looked down at my watch. It has been five minutes. I got up and looked at the pregnancy test. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the test…

…. …. …. …. ….

**Benny's P.O.V**

…. …. …. …. ….

I was on my computer playing a zombie game. I didn't want to play a vampire game. Most of them have you kill the vampire. I might be in love with Ethan. But my boyfriend was a vampire. So were two of my friends. So that would be racist. In some kind of way. I won the game and exited out. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I decided to cook me some chicken pot pie. It was really good. I put the chicken pot pie into the microwave for about five minutes.

I went into the living room. I laid down on the couch. I miss Ethan. I guess this is what was meant to happen. I heard the microwave go off. I got up and took my food out. When I was done I put my food away. I soon felt my phone vibrate. I looked down and saw I had two new messages. One from Rory and one from Ethan. The one from Ethan kind of shocked me. I mean, we have been avoiding each other. I decided to read Rory's first.

**Rory: I miss you!**

I smiled. Even if Ethan can't be with me. I was lucky to have Rory.

**Benny: I miss you too! (^.^)**

I did not lie. I did miss him. I looked at Ethan's text.

**Ethan: Hi… I got something to tell you… I'll be over soon…**

I was about to text back when I heard a knock on the door. I went over to the door and opened it. There stood Ethan. He looked nervous. He also had something in his hand. I let him in. He sat down on the couch. He looked up at me. Fear and worry flashing in his brown eyes. I grabbed his hand that was free and gave it a squeeze. I also gave him a small smile. All He did was look down at our hands. I knew something was bugging him.

"Ethan… What's wrong? You can tell me." I said.

"Here… It should explain I guess…" He said.

He handed me a pregnancy test. It had a pink plus sign on it. I didn't know what it was supposed to mean. Then it hit me. Ethan was pregnant. And with my baby. I looked at Ethan. Then at his stomach. It was bigger than normal.

"You're pregnant?" I asked.

He nodded.

"And it is yours." He said.

"I figured that much." I said with a chuckle.

"You're not mad?" He asked looking up at me.

"No… It's not your fault. It's both of ours. I had a part in this too. I'm with you through it all, E" I said smiling.

He smiled up at me… Our eyes locked. We both started to lean. Our lips then met. We pulled away and looked at each other. Ethan then grabbed me by the neck and pressed our lips back together. I kissed back. I pulled away and looked at him. Love was flaring in his eyes. I smiled.

"I got a question." Ethan said.

"What?" I asked.

"How is this going to work? I mean we love each other and I'm pregnant. But you're with Rory. How is it going to work?" He asked.

"I got to end things with Rory I guess. I think he would understand we were drunk and you ended up getting pregnant." I said.

"How are you going to reach him though? I mean you can't do it over the phone or through a text. That is just cruel." Ethan pointed out.

"I'll have to wait till Rory comes back." I said.

"Okay." Ethan said kissing me.

I smiled and kissed back. He moaned as my tongue forced its way into his mouth. I smiled. I pulled away and looked at Ethan. Whatever happens I will always have Ethan and our baby. I love them both. And nothing will tear my family apart. Nothing…

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	10. Benny Will Always Take Care Of Ethan

**Benny's P.O.V**

_Two Days Later - At Home -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I smiled as I looked at Ethan. He was fast asleep. I loved him. I looked down at his stomach. He was one month pregnant. I didn't know what I was going to do when Rory came back. I mean Ethan will be showing and Rory will want to know who the father is. That and I don't know how to break up with him when he comes back. I never broke up with any one before. I decided to go down stairs and cook Ethan some breakfast. I knew he would be awake soon. And hungry…

I looked around and grabbed some eggs and milk. I cracked the eggs into a bowl and poured a little bit of milk into it. I then stirred the eggs and poured them into a skillet. Ethan has been craving scrambled eggs. I started to scramble the eggs. When they were done, I got some bread and put them in the toaster. In no time all of the food was done. I then remembered I needed some orange juice. I put the food down and went to the refrigerator. I got the juice. I turned around to see Grandma. She was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked looking around me.

"You are too good to him…" She said walking off.

Grandma already knew Ethan was pregnant and the baby was mine. She was listening on our conversation two days ago, when Ethan told me he was pregnant. I put all of the food and the orange juice on a tray and carried it upstairs. When I was in my room, Ethan was still asleep. I smiled at that. He was so cute. I walked over to him and placed the tray down. I sat on the edge of the bed. I ran my fingers through his hair. He was so adorable. I bent down and kissed Ethan's forehead. I pulled back. Ethan's eyes fluttered opened and he looked up at me. I smiled at him.

"Hi sleepy head." I said smiling.

"Hi…" He said sitting up.

"One question… Are you hungry" I asked.

Before he could say anything his stomach growled. I smiled.

"Well… You got your answer." He said smiling.

"You are going to be _way_ hungrier than me… And that's saying something…" I said smiling.

Ethan playfully pushed me. I laughed. I bent down and grabbed the tray of food I placed it on Ethan's lap. He smiled at me when he saw this. I smiled back.

"It looks great Benny. Thank you!" Ethan said kissing my cheek.

"You're welcome…" I said.

When Ethan looked at the food, I knew he was going to be sick. I lifted up the tray as Ethan ran to the bathroom. I sighed. I got up and followed him. I entered the bathroom to see Ethan puking. I walked over to him and started to rub his back. He rose up and wiped his mouth. He flushed the toilet and went over to the sink. I knew it would be awkward to stay in their as he brushed his teeth. So I left. I went into my bed room. I was about to sit down on the bed when I got a text. I looked down at my phone to see it was from Rory.

**Rory: Hey babe! I miss you!**

I didn't know how to reply to that. I mean… I do miss him… But only as a friend. Ethan came in smiling. He frowned when he saw me. I handed him my phone. He frowned even more if possible when he saw the text. He looked up at me. I knew he was thinking about what to do.

"You might want to text him back…" Ethan said.

"I know… But what do I say? I mean I do miss him but like I would a friend." I said.

"I don't know, Benny..." He said.

"Okay… Hand me the phone." I said.

Ethan handed me the phone. I gave him a quick smile. I started to text back.

**Benny: I miss you too!**

Ethan climbed back into bed and started to eat. I smiled at him. I had a feeling Ethan was jealous. I leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me and blushed. I smiled at that. I got up and got the laptop. I sat next to Ethan and put a movie in call _'Big Daddy'_. It was suppose to be a funny movie. I was kind of getting hungry. I decided to ignore it though. It didn't last long because my stomach had let out a loud rumble. I blushed. Ethan smiled. He grabbed one of the toasts and handed it to me. I frowned.

"It's okay… I can get me something from the kitchen." I said shaking my head.

"No… You eat this. I inset. Plus… You can repay me later…" He said brushing his lips against my neck.

I shuddered when he did this. Damn! He knew how to get me worked up. I grabbed the toast and playfully glared at Ethan. He just smiled at me. I rolled my eyes as I took a bite. We continued to watch the movie. Ethan finished eating and he gave me the rest of his toast. I smiled at him and ate the rest. When I was done I laid the food down and smiled as Ethan cuddled up into my side. I wrapped my arm around him. He laid his head on my chest. He was just too cute. I kissed his head. I smiled when I got an idea.

"Are you ready to be repay me?" I asked smiling down at Ethan.

He smiled. He then climbed into my lap.

"What do you think?" He asked kissing my neck.

I smirked. I kissed Ethan. I smiled when I heard him moan. I slowly and gently pushed Ethan off of me and laid him down. I climbed on top of him and took our shirts off. I licked his nipple. He giggled at this. I just rolled my eyes playfully. I then bite it. He moaned. I started to lick my way down to his pants. When I got to his pants I started to mouth him through his pants. He just moaned on delight and pleasure. I smiled at this. I unzipped his pants and pulled them down.

I was about to take his boxers off as well when my phone went off. Ethan and I both groan in annoyance. I grabbed my phone and looked at it. It was a text from Rory. I looked up at Ethan in worry. He looked mad. I bet if he knew it was Rory he would be pissed. I clicked okay to read the text.

**Rory: Benny… I love you… **

I looked at the text then up at Ethan. He must have sensed something was wrong because he grabbed my phone and read the text. His eyes widen when he saw the text.

"Ethan… Don't be mad!" I said.

He looked up at me.

"I'm not mad. I am just shocked. And a little turned off. But as far as Rory still knows is that you two are still together. Just how are you going to replay?" He asked.

"I don't know…" I said.

I grabbed the phone and did the best I could without leading him on.

**Benny: (~.*)**

I sent the winking face to Rory. Ethan had grabbed my phone to see what I sent. He smiled when he saw the winking face. I kissed. We decided to finish watching _'Big Daddy_'. By the time it went off, Ethan was asleep on my chest. I felt my eyes get heaving and soon fell asleep with Ethan curled up into my side…

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated lately… I have started Middle school. At the moment I am babysitting my nephew Aiden. He is so cute! Well… Hope you like this chapter!**_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	11. Anniversary And Who's There?

_Benny: Hi! I'm Benny! Kirsten had to go to the bathroom. So I wanted to say Hello! That and I wanted to see if Me and my hot boyfriend, Ethan, have sex in this chapter!_

_Ethan: I don't think this is a good idea Benny. Kirsten likes her personal space. _

_Benny: I know but this story is about us. _

_Ethan: But still._

_Erica and Sarah walks into the room._

_Sarah: Hey guys! _

_Erica: Hi Dorks _

_Benny & Ethan: Hey!_

_I came down the stairs to see Sarah, Erica, Ethan, and Benny._

_Me: Hi! Um… Benny what are you doing with my computer?_

_Benny: I… Um… I was saying Hi and I wanted to see if there was a sex scene…_

_Me: Oh! Well… You got to wait and see. Oh and hi people!_

_Benny: Dammit! I wanted to know now!_

_Ethan: Benny… If you don't bug Kirsten I will have sex with you later tonight. _

_Benny: Okay. Well…What are we waiting for? Let the people and us see this chapter!_

_Me: Okay…_

…_. ... …. …. …._

**Ethan's P.O.V**

_A Month Later -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I was at the park. Today was Benny and my anniversary. At the moment Benny had a blind fold covering my eyes. He said it was a surprise. I love him so much. He was so sweet. I wanted to be the one to surprise him but he said 'Hell No!'. I laughed when he did that. He was so sweet. I blushed when I felt him wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't even fell his hand leave mine. I then felt him press a kiss to my cheek. I giggled at this.

"You can take the blind fold off now." He whispered into my ear.

I blushed but did as so. When I opened my eyes I saw a blanket laid across the ground. There was a basket on the blanket. I smiled when I saw it. I turned to Benny. He was blushing. I just smiled and kissed him. He kissed back. I smiled at this. I started to lick his bottom lip. I moaned when Benny's tongue touched mine. I pulled away. I then looked at the scene in front of us. The sun was setting. It was a beautiful scene for a picnic. Benny might have not done much but what he did do was amazing.

"It's amazing, Benny… Thank you…" I said kissing his cheek.

"Well… You know… It was nothing…" He said blushing and rubbing his neck.

"Still… This _'nothing' _is amazing and beautiful… I love you…" I said.

He smiled at me.

"I love you too." He said.

We sat down on the blanket. Benny opened the basket and pulled out some food, soda, and candy. What it was is, sandwiches, root beer, sour patch straws, and chocolate covered strawberries. I smiled when I saw the chocolate covered strawberries. Benny knew that I loved them. He handed me a sandwich. I smiled at him. He then opened the soda cans.

'_I wander what he is doing?'_ I thought.

I got my answer when he put two sour patch straws into the soda cans. But I frowned when he put the soda cans off of the blanket. I was about to asked what he was doing when the soda started to fizz. When it stopped, he handed one to me. I smiled. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking a sip. The green apple flavor of the sour patch straw mixed well with the root beer taste. I bite into the sandwich. In no time we were watching the sunset while eating. When we finished all of the sandwiches, Benny pulled out the chocolate strawberries.

"Now it is time for desert." Benny said

"Good…" I said smiling at him.

I grabbed one of the strawberries and bite into it. It tasted amazing. I looked at Benny. Big mistake. Benny was sucking on one of the strawberries. I shivered when looking at him. I imaged it was my dick he was sucking on. I blushed. Benny then bites into it. I let out a groan. Benny looked over at me confused. I just blushed and looked away. I continued to eat my strawberries as I tried my best to hide my hardening cock. I kept sneaking glances at Benny. Then all of the sudden I was on my back and with Benny straddling my hips. I blushed when I looked up at him. He was sucking on a strawberry. I moaned. He smiled.

"I saw the way you were looking at me. I also saw that boner you got there." He said as he stopped sucking on the strawberry to kiss and suck my neck.

I moaned at this. I soon felt Benny rubbing me through my pants. It felt so damn good! Benny soon pulled my shirt off. I blushed as he eyed me. This was going to be the first time we had sex since he got me pregnant. We tried before but Rory kept texting and stuff. I moaned as he started to suck on my nipples. I whimpered when he pulled away. He kissed me. He tasted like strawberries and chocolate mixed with his natural tasted. I giggled when he started to rub my stomach. He pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back.

In no time we were only in our boxers. Benny was mouthing me through my boxers. It felt good. He then pulled my boxers down and took my dick into his hot and inviting mouth. I moaned as loud as I could because it felt great. I started to fuck Benny's mouth. My hands were holding Benny's head in place. He hummed. I threw my head back and came into his mouth. Benny smiled and rose up to kiss me. I kissed back. Benny threw my legs over his shoulders and pulled his boxers off. He then a lined himself with my ass.

He then thrusted into me. I threw my head back and moaned. It felt so damn good. Benny's head rolled to the side. I knew he was enjoying this. I smiled. Benny was hugging my legs to his chest. He started to go hard and fast. Every time he hit my prostate. I couldn't help but moan. Benny then let go off my legs and fell on top of me. As he fell he went deeper into me. He kissed me. I moaned into his mouth as he hit my prostate. I felt a burning sensation in my lower stomach.

I soon came all over our chest. I heard Benny groan above me. I then felt him come inside of me. I moaned at the feeling. Benny pulled out of me. I smiled at him. He just smiled and kissed my cheek. We got up and pulled our clothes back on. I knew that there was a chance someone heard or saw us. That would be very bad. I looked up at Benny. He was putting our stuff up. I bent down to his level and kissed his cheek.

"Happy anniversary." I said smiling at him.

"Happy anniversary to you too." He said smiling that sexy lopsided smile.

I smiled and leaned in to give a kiss. Our kiss only last a matter of seconds. But I could care less. It was amazing. We headed back home. Grandma Weir was not here. She left before we went out for our anniversary. I went upstairs and went to bed. But for some reason I had a very bad feeling. I decided to ignore it. That was when I heard a knock on the door.

"Ethan! I'm very sorry but can you get the door? I got my hands full!" I heard Benny yell.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

I knew Benny must have been putting the picnic stuff up, so I got up and went down stairs. I didn't mind that I had to get up. Just because I was pregnant doesn't mean I will be lazy and moody. Well, I might be moody, but that will be an accident. I walked over to Benny real quick and gave him a kiss. I walked over to the door. I then opened the door. My eyes widen when I saw who was there…

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: Well… There you have it._

_Benny: Who was at the door?_

_Ethan: Yeah… Who?_

_Me: Sorry boys. Not going to tell. You got to wait till the next chapter._

_Benny & Ethan: Not Fair!_

_Me: Too bad. _

_Benny: Meany… (Sticks tongue out at Kirsten.)_

_Me: You do know I can make you two break up… Right?_

_Benny: Sorry! _

_Me: Well… (Turns to the people) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!_

_Benny & Ethan: Bye people!_

…_. …. …. …. …._

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	12. Rory's Back! Ethan Goes To The Hospital!

_Me: Hi peoples!_

_Benny: What she said!_

_Ethan: What he said!_

_Me: Well… I can't wait for you to see this chapter. I don't know if it is good or not but still._

_Benny: One question… Who was at the damn door!? _

_Ethan: Yeah! Who?_

_Me: I am not telling… _

_Benny & Ethan: Please!_

_Me: Well… (Makes a face as if she is considering it.) No!_

_Ethan: Benny was right… You are a meany…_

_Me: I know! =) Well… I hope you like this chapter!_

…_. …. …. …. …._

**Rory's P.O.V**

_Same day -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I was flying to White Chapel. I can't wait to see Benny! I have the week off from vampire training. I can't tell you how happy I was for that. I am sore all over. I smiled when I saw White Chapel. I landed outside of the area so I won't be founded out. I smiled when I saw that White Chapel didn't change while I was gone. I ran as fast as I could to Benny's. I smiled when I saw it. I started to slow down. I reached the door. I calmed myself down before knocking. I smiled

"Ethan! I'm very sorry but can you get the door? I got my hands full!"I heard Benny yell,

"Okay!" I hear Ethan yell back.

I wonder when he got here. I shouldn't worry about it though. I mean they are best friends. I didn't have time to think about it because at that moment the door opened. Ethan stood there looking shocked. Was that fear running through his eyes? Why would he be scared? That was when something caught my eye. I looked down at his stomach. It was bigger than before. Was that why he was scared? Ethan must have seen me looking at his stomach because he covered it by wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Rory! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to come back in three months?" He asked shocked.

"Well, yes! But I got the week off from training. So, I decided to come and see Benny!" I said smiling.

"Oh… Um… He's in the kitchen. Come on in…" He looked unsure about this.

Before he could open the door completely, I kind of got over excited and practically pushed Ethan out of the way. I stopped when Ethan let out a small scream. I turned around to see Ethan clutching his stomach. By the look on his face he was in pain. I felt guilt engulf me. Benny came out of the kitchen and he looked shocked to see me. But when he looked at Ethan worry was clear in his eyes. He looked scared. He ran over to Ethan. Ethan didn't look up at all. I ran over to them and looked at Ethan's stomach. Which seemed to very important to both Ethan and Benny. Benny looked up at me.

"What happened?!" He asked

"I might have accidentally pushed him. I didn't mean too though!" I said.

Benny didn't say anything. He just looked back at Ethan then at his stomach.

"We got to get him to the hospital. Fast." Benny said picking Ethan up.

I nodded. I helped Benny get Ethan to Benny's old car. Benny told me to get in the back with Ethan. I did as I was told to do. Ethan had his head in my lap. I kept looking at Ethan's stomach. What was going on? I usually pushed by Ethan or Benny when I was excited and it never hurt one of them before. Well, not this badly. I decided to put my hand on his stomach. Being a vampire I was able to hear or feel what was happening. My eyes widen when I felt a small heartbeat. Ethan was pregnant! That might be why Ethan was at Benny's. But who was the father? Well, other father. I now feel like a complete asshole.

Benny let out a relieved sigh when we reached the hospital. He parked the car and got out as fast as he could. He opened the door and got Ethan out. I helped carrying him in. By now Ethan had passed out because the pain was too much for him to handle. We soon reached the front desk. Behind the desk stood a girl with long jet black hair and bright brown eyes. She looked at us. I could see a worried look passing through her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"My Bo- Best friend got hurt. Badly." Benny said.

"Okay. I need to know his name." She said typing.

"Ethan Morgan." I said.

"Okay, I'll have a doctor down here as fast as I can." She said.

"Listen, Ethan is pregnant… He could lose the baby!" Benny said anger lacing his voice.

She nodded.

"I know. It's right here in his records. He has an appointment next month. And I did mean it when I said I'll have a doctor here as fast as I can…" She said.

Just as she said that doctors and nurses appeared and took Ethan off. Benny and I sat down both worried. I called Sarah and Erica and told them what happened. They were on their way. I decided I should talk to Benny about what was going on. I looked at him. He had his head in his hands. I could tell he was about to cry. I put my hand on his shoulder. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. Benny looked up at me. Fear and sadness filled his beautiful green eyes.

"Benny… Please tell me what is going on…" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"I don't know if I can…" He whispered.

"Why not?" I asked

"You might hate me and Ethan." He said.

"I won't get mad… I swear." I promised.

"Okay… Well, you already know that Ethan is pregnant and… Well… gay. But I bet you're wandering who the other father is." He said

"Yeah. Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me… We got drunk one night and ended up having sex…" He said.

Okay… This has hurt me. Badly… I mean Benny cheated on me with my friend. But it was an accident so I can't really be that mad. But was something now going on between them. If there wasn't why didn't they tell me? I looked over at Benny.

…. …. …. …. ….

**Benny's P.O.V**

…. …. …. …. ….

I can't believe I told him. Well, not everything, but I know he wants to know more. I looked at him. He looked shocked. I knew he might not be so mad. But I did practically cheated on him. I hope he isn't to mad.

"Were you two planning on getting together?" Rory asked looking up at me.

I frowned and looked down.

"Well!? Were you?" He asked.

"We were thinking about. I mean he is pregnant with my baby. So we thought it would be best to get together. But we were going to wait till you got back." I said.

Half of it was a lie. I mean we were going to get together because he was pregnant and we were in love.

"Why wait? I understand why you would get together but still." He asked.

"We decided I shouldn't break up with you over the phone or through a text. Because it is just cruel." I said.

Something in Rory must have snapped because his face hardens and he glared at me.

"Why didn't you just tell me!? I would have understood! But no! You had to go and plan a way to break up with me! I told you I loved you! Even if it was through a text I still meant it!" Rory yelled.

I winced. I love Rory. But only as a brother.

"Rory! After the night we had sex Ethan didn't want to be together because he didn't want to hurt you! I was the same. We were planning on never seeing each other again because we didn't want to hurt you!" I said.

"I thought you said you were planning to get together with him because he was pregnant…" He whispered.

"Huh?" I gulped.

"You just said Ethan didn't want be with you because you guys didn't want to hurt me. Do you like each other?" He asked now calmed down.

I looked down.

"You like each other don't you?" He asked again.

"Kind of…" I said.

I looked back up too see him. He looked hurt. He had tears shinning in his brown eyes. I felt guilty.

"Rory, I am so sorry! Ethan is too! You got to believe me! We had no desire to hurt you!" I said.

"I believe you… But that doesn't make it hurt any less…" He said as a tear slide down his cheek.

I got up and wiped the tear away. He just jerked out of my embrace. He was about to walk off when the doctor appeared. I knew even if he was mad he wanted to know if something was wrong.

"Family and Friends of Ethan Morgan?" The doctor called looking around.

Rory and I ran up to him.

"Yes!" I said.

"I got some good news and bad news." The doctor started. "The good news is Mr. Morgan and the baby is okay. But we have to keep Mr. Morgan for a couple of days. We are going to make sure nothing severe happened to the womb that could cause later trouble." The doctor finished.

"Can we see him?" Rory and I asked at the same time.

I shocked that Rory was actually concerned about Ethan when he just heard the whole story.

"Yes, you may." The doctor said.

We went straight to the room Ethan was in. I ran over to the chair closes to Ethan and grabbed his hand. Tears were now pouring down my face; Rory put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him. When our eyes locked, I knew he wasn't mad. But I didn't really car if he was or not. The love of my life was in the hospital. All I could do was hope nothing went wrong. I love him and the baby too much to lose them…

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: Well, there you have it! I hope you like it!_

_Ethan: What the hell! You put me in the hospital?!_

_Benny: Yeah!_

_Me: Oh shut it! (Laughs)I did it because I wanted drama._

_Ethan: Well, you have it!_

_Me: I know! Well, bye people!_

_Benny & Ethan: Yeah bye!_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	13. Waking Up In The Hospital Meet Cole!

Rory: Hi! It's nice to finally talk to all of you! Kirsten is sick so I will be showing the chapter!

Benny & Ethan: Hi Rory!

Rory: Hi guys! Say hi to everyone else.

Ethan: Hi people!

Benny: Hi people of earth!

Ethan: Where's Kirsten? Shouldn't she be showing the chapter?

Rory: Yes. But she's sick.

Ethan & Benny: Oh…

Rory: Well… I hope you'll like-

(Was cut off by Kirsten walking into the room)

Rory: Shit!

Kirsten: Hi Boys!

Ethan: I thought you were sick?

Kirsten: Where would you get that idea? I was just asleep.

Benny: Rory said you were. That is why his showing the new chapter.

(Kirsten looks at Rory. Her face practically screamed 'what is going on?!')

Kirsten: Rory… Is what they are saying true?

Rory: Yes…

Kirsten: Why would you do that? I said too wake me up to show them the chapter.

Rory: Sorry… I just wanted to show the chapter once.

Kirsten: Whatever. I hope you guys like the chapter.

…. …. …. …. ….

Ethan's P.O.V

Two Days Later -

…. …. …. …. ….

I groan as I heard an annoying beeping sound. Benny should really turn his alarm off soon. I heard it again. I then heard whispering. I couldn't pick up what they were saying over that damn beeping. I groaned again when the same beeping noise seemed to get louder. I grabbed the pillow from under me and put it over my head. I heard someone laugh. But at this point I didn't care. I then felt something poking my back. I then realized it was someone's finger. I swatted the finger away. I heard more laughter. It was more than one voice. I turned on my other side and opened my eyes. Benny, Sarah, Rory, and Erica were staring at me smiling. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing… Are you okay?" Benny asked.

"Yeah… Why would you ask that?" I asked confused.

"Well, you are in the hospital." Sarah said.

"I'm in the hospital? Why?" I asked confused.

"Because Rory accidentally pushed you and hurt you and the baby." Benny said.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked.

I am so worried. I can't lose my baby. No matter what. I'm already attached to him or her.

"The baby is fine. But the doctor said you got to stay here for a few days." Benny said.

"Good…" I breathed.

At that moment a guy walked in. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a doctor jacket. But I knew he wasn't one. He looked around my age. I have to admit it. He was cute. But not as cute as Benny. Then a man came in he was older. He actually looked a lot like the teenager.

"Hello. I am Doctor Miller and this is my son Cole." said smiling.

"Hi…" I said shyly.

"I see you have finally woken up Mr. Morgan. How do you feel?" asked.

"I feel fine. Except a little bit of dizziness." I said.

"That is normal. You will be able to leave in two days. Cole? Will you stay behind? Just to be safe." asked with his hand on the door knob.

"Okay." Cole said.

walked off. Everything was quite. Rory was looking through a hospital magazine. Sarah was talking to Erica. Benny was looking at my heart meter. And I was watching Cole. Something about him seemed off. He was also watching me. His blue eyes never leaving mine. Benny must have seen the little staring match between me and Cole because Benny grabbed my hand and glared at Cole. I was about to laugh at that because Benny must have thought Cole and I was eyeing each other over lust. And by the look of it Cole was also about to laugh. Benny must have notice our faces because he raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Benny asked.

"You are so jealous right now." I said as I laughed.

Cole just chuckled. Benny rolled his eyes. He sat back and continued to watch the heart meter. I could feel eyes on me. I looked over and saw Rory looking at me out of the corner of his eye, Sarah was also looking at my out of the corner of her eye and Erica was not afraid to show she was looking at me. I felt another pair of eyes on me. I looked ahead of me to see Cole looking at me with a smirk on his face. Something told me he knew about us. That I am a sear, Benny a spell master, Rory, Erica, and Sarah vampires. Something in me just told me that I was able to trust him.

"You know? Don't you?" I asked him.

His smile widens. He then nodded.

"Yepp…" He said popping the 'p'

Sarah, Rory, and Benny's eyes widen. Erica just put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"How?" Rory asked.

"Easy… There are two types of sears. One that get visions and one that can see a glow around other abnormal beings." Cole said shrugging.

"What kind of glow?" Sarah asked.

"A glow that shows what the abnormal beings are. Sear, Spell master, Vampires." He said pointing at each one of us.

"How can you tell them apart?" Erica asked sounded annoyed.

"Each being has glows a different color. A spell master glows a dark blue, while a vampire glows a bloody red." Cole said.

While everyone asked questions, I just sat there and watch him. I could of sworn I seen him before. But where? Benny, Rory, Sarah, and Erica left to go and get a snack in the cafeteria. But something told me it would only be Benny that goes to the cafeteria. Cole stayed behind saying he wasn't hungry.

"Have I seen you before?" I asked.

"Um… Probably at the park." He said unsure.

"Maybe… Could it have been at school?" I asked once again.

"I'm just now starting public school. I have been home schooled my whole life." He said.

"Oh… Then it was at the park." I said leaning back into the bed.

Cole laughed. I couldn't help but smile. Once he calmed down he looked serous.

"I got one question… Who is the baby's other dad?" Cole asked.

"Oh! That one is easy. It's Benny." I said.

Cole stilled looked confused. I then realized he had no idea who Benny was.

"Is he the one that got jealous earlier?" Cole asked.

"Yes." I said smiling.

"Aw! I should have figured that out on my own!" He said folding his arms looking kind of mad at himself.

I laughed at this. At that moment Benny walked in. Rory, Sarah, and Erica were, of course, not with him. He was carrying five bags of chocolate chip muffins and two Pepsi handed me a bag and a Pepsi bottle. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me. I caught a glance at Cole to see how he reacted to the kiss. He seemed not to mind. He was just reading a book. I am glad he doesn't mind. I actually wanted to keep him as a friend. And it seemed I'll be able too. I'm glad I made a new friend. I'm also happy that Rory didn't act mad for Benny getting me pregnant and stuff. Everything seemed to be going my way for once. I just hope it will stay this way.

…. …. …. …. ….

Me: Well. There you have it!

Benny: It was great. But why was Cole in the story?

Cole: Right here you know!

Me: Because I wanted him to be in it. Um… Where is Ethan?

Benny: In bed.

Cole: It's Quite… Too Quite…

Me: Rory went hunting.

Benny & Cole: OH!

Me: (Laughs.) Well Bye!

Benny & Cole: Bye!

…. …. …. …. ….

Read And Review Please!

…. …. …. …. ….


	14. I Can't Believe This!

_Me: Hi!_

_Benny, Ethan, & Rory: Hi!_

_Me: I hope you like this chap- BOYS! Don't touch my cookies!_

_Benny, Ethan, & Rory: Why not!?_

_Me: Because! Like I was saying! I hope you like this- Where did my cookies go?_

_Rory: In our stomachs!_

_Me: Okay! There will be evilness from me up ahead now! I hope you like this chapter!_

…. …. …. …. ….

**Benny's P.O.V**

_At Ethan's - A Month Later -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I smiled as I woke up to find Ethan in my arms. He is just too cute. I bent over and kissed his check. I laid back down and pulled Ethan closer. I guess you can say I am very possessive these days. I try not to be because I don't want to scare him away or smother him. I just can't help it. I mean he is caring my baby and my boyfriend. I placed my hand on his stomach. I smiled when I felt the baby move. Well, kind of. Ethan was only three months pregnant. With everything going on it seems he would be at least five months pregnant.

I rubbed his stomach and smiled. Ethan then turned over and cuddled into me. I smiled. I knew he was awake. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. I smiled at him. I bent down and gave him a kiss. Bad idea. Now that he is pregnant, he is constantly horny. He started to kiss harder. I slightly opened my mouth and licked his bottom lip. He moaned. He opened his mouth to let me in. Ethan rolled over to where he was on his back, pulling me with him. I moaned as Ethan moved his hips forward.

We soon were dry humping each other. Ethan moaned as I sucked on his tongue. As I sucked his tongue, I also was somehow able to lick it with mine. He moaned louder when I did that. I pulled away from his mouth. He whimpered when I did this. I just smiled. I leaned over and started to suck and lick on his neck. He started to moan louder. I stopped moving my hips. Ethan groaned at this. I smiled. I reached down and started to rub him through his pants. He moaned. I laughed. I then unzipped his pants and reached into his boxers and began to rub him.

"Oh god Benny!" Ethan moaned.

I smiled.

"Yes?" I asked pulling away from his neck.

"More! Please!" He begged.

I gave him a kiss. I was about to take his shirt off when I heard someone laugh.

"No! Please don't give him more!" Someone said laughing.

Ethan and I jumped apart. We looked over at the door to see Cole and Rory. They both looked ready to laugh. I knew I was blushing. Ethan, of course he was. I looked at them. Ethan's mom insisted Cole to stay all night. So it's no surprise he is here. But Rory is another story.

"This is embarrassing. Oh and how did Rory get here?" I asked.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-" Cole was cut off when Ethan threw a pillow at him.

"We know '_How_' he got here. But we want to know he got in here!" Ethan said.

"I let him in of course." Cole said smiling.

I looked at Rory. I smiled when I saw the way he was looking at Cole. It looks like Rory was in love with Cole. I looked over at Ethan. He didn't seem to notice it. I looked back over at Rory. I couldn't help but smirk by the dream state look in his eyes. I smiled when Cole looked at Rory causing him to blush. I looked over at Ethan. He was looking out the window. I smiled and laid my head in his lap. Ethan looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back. He then leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

"Well, sorry to interrupt, _again_, but Ethan did promised to show me the best book store here." Cole said.

"Okay, now I remember what I had forgotten." Ethan said.

I laughed at my boyfriend. He could be too cute sometimes. I looked over at Cole and Rory. Cole was just smiling while Rory was glaring at Ethan. He must be jealous. Ethan still didn't notice it! How can he not see that Rory has the hot's for Cole!? I mean his jealousy is so obvious. Well, I did date Rory. Ethan slowly rose up. I sat up so he could get up. Ethan gave a kiss. I kissed back.

"Bye! Love you!" Ethan said exiting the room.

"Bye! Love you too! By the way! This is your house!" I shouted.

"Well, bye!" Cole said following Ethan.

I got to admit. I am slightly jealous as well. But not as much as Rory. Once they were gone I turned to Rory. He had sadness and jealousy all over his face. I feel bad for him.

"You so like him!" I said smiling.

"What! I do not!" Rory said blushing.

"Yeah right! I dated you before. I can read you like a book." I said.

"I'll give you that… But that does NOT mean I love Cole!" Rory said.

"I did not say anything about loving him. I said you liked him." I said smiling.

"Fine! I like Cole. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He asked frowning.

"Duh! I'm surprised Ethan didn't catch you drooling at him." I said.

"I was not drooling!" I gave a _'are you kidding me?'_ look. "Fine! Maybe a little…" He confessed.

"I so hope you weren't drooling because you were hungry." I joked.

Rory laughed and gave me a playful push. I smiled. Even if we broke up on not so good but not so bad terms, he will always be one of my best friends.

_~Three Hours Later~_

Okay… Now I am officially worried. The book store is only a block away. It wouldn't take this long to get there. Rory was also getting worried. I looked at him. He was pacing left and right. I am sure he is going to burn a hole into the floor. I know I shouldn't be worried but my guts are telling something wasn't right. I looked at the clock it is now three o' clock.

"I feel like something is up." Rory said reading my mind.

"I know. I'm getting worried." I said.

"This might sound like I don't trust them but can we go and find them?" Rory asked.

"I couldn't have agreed with you more!" I said.

We left Ethan's house. Which I have no idea why we were still there. We went to the book store that Ethan always went to too read. We didn't see them in the front of the store. So we decided to check the back. I felt tears blur my vision when I saw them. There they were. Cole on top of Ethan. They were making out. I looked at Rory. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. They must have heard him sob because they broke apart and looked at us. I felt nothing but pain when my eyes locked with Ethan's. But it soon turned to anger. Ethan pushed Cole off of him and stood up too look at me. He slowly walked towards me. Rory must of couldn't take it because he turned around and ran out of the store.

"Benny… This is NOT what it looks like!" Ethan said.

My anger got the best of me.

"How?! How is this not what it looks like?! I can't fucking believe this!" I shouted.

"Benny, please listen to me! It was an accident!" Ethan said with tears streaming down his face.

"If making out with someone is an accident then we had TONS of accidents!" I said.

"Benny…" Ethan whispered.

"I can't believe this!" I whispered.

"Benny… I love you…" Ethan whispered.

"No. I don't think you do." I said.

I looked at Cole.

"I hope you're happy together." I said running out.

"Benny! Wait!" Ethan shouted.

I knew he was following me. I'm so glad I am a faster runner. I made it to my house and saw Rory outside. I let him in and we both went up to my room. I laid down on the bed and Rory soon followed. I knew he was heartbroken just as much as me. I knew I wasn't going to be the only one crying themselves to sleep tonight…

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: Well there you have!_

_Benny: You gave me a broken heart!_

_Rory: Yeah! Me too!_

_Ethan: And me!_

_Me: I know! I told you guys not to eat my chocolate chips cookies but you did! This is my revenge! I hope you like this chapter1 Bye!_

_Rory, Benny & Ethan: BYE!_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	15. More Pain

_Me: Hi! It's me! I have no idea where the guys are. But the good news is that Sarah and Erica are here to say a word or two._

_Sarah: Hi! _

_Erica: Hi._

_Me: Okay that was there word or two!_

_Sarah: Huh? _

_Me: Well, you told me you wanted to say a word or two. And you did. Well, three._

_Erica: That's not what we meant._

_Me: I know! I am just super hyper and wanting to be mean._

_Sarah: We can tell. _

_Erica: Yeah, like big time._

_Me: Well, enjoy this chapter!_

…. …. …. …. ….

**Ethan's P.O.V**

_A Week Later -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I have been trying to find Benny every since I woke up this morning. Cole was helping me look for him. He was slightly hoping we would run into Rory so he could explain. Yeah, you heard me. Cole is actually in love with Rory. I have notice the way Cole would look at him. I questioned him about it when we got to the book store. I smiled by the way Cole went on and on about the things he loved about Rory. I bet you're wondering if Cole loves Rory and I love Benny why we kissed. Well, that one is actually easy.

I was still very horny from mine and Benny's _play time_. When Cole said he didn't know how to tell Rory he liked him. I told he should just kiss Rory and get it over with. That is when the drama actually happened. Cole said he never kissed someone before. I told him he should practice with someone. Cole must have thought I was talking about me because he kissed me. Something in me snapped and made me believe I was kissing Benny and not Cole. You know what happened next.

Cole and I were walking down my street towards Benny's house. I looked over at Cole. He was looking behinds us. I knew what his attention would have been on if he could see it. Rory's house. I kind of feel bad for him. I mean, he could have lost the love of his life before he had the chance to be with Rory. I was relieved when we reached Benny's. We walked up toward the door. I was kind of too nervous to knock. What if he still rejects me? What if he hates me now? Tons of thoughts like those two were running threw my head. Cole must have known what I was thinking because he gave me a small smile. He then leant over and knocked for me. I smiled at him. He got out of the way just in case it was Benny who opened the door. But it wasn't him. It was Grandma Weir.

"Well, hello Ethan!" She said smiling.

It's kind of obvious that Benny didn't tell Grandma Weir what happened. Does that mean his planning on working things out?

"Hi Grandma Weir! Is Benny here?" I asked giving her a fake smile.

"No. You just missed him. He and Rory just left for the park." She said giving me a sad smile.

I couldn't help but feel angered and jealous by this.

"Thanks Grandma Weir. Bye!" I said walking off.

"Bye!" She said closing the door.

Once the door was close Cole walked out of the bushes. I looked at him. I easily saw jealousy in his blue eyes. I knew he did not like the idea of Benny and Rory out together after what happen when they use to date. I got to admit I didn't like it either. But at least we knew where they were. I just hope Benny forgives me.

…. …. …. …. ….

**Benny's P.O.V**

_At The Park - With Rory -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I was at the park with Rory. We've been spending all of our time together now. I was pushing Rory on the swing while eating an ice cream cone. Rory was just letting me push him while he also ate an ice cream cone. I guess the reason why we spend all of our time together is because we use to date and we had our hearts broken at the same time. I laugh when Rory got some ice cream on his nose. He just glared and flipped me off. I shook my heads in fits of laughter. Every since the break up, Rory had grown a back bone.

I sat in the swing beside him and started to swing. I miss Ethan. But he had hurt me. He cheated on me. I looked over at Rory. This was how he felt when he found me out about me cheating on him. But for me it was a lot worst. I was in love with Ethan. I still am. Well, Rory did say he was in love with me. It could have hurt just this much. I looked over at Rory. I could tell he was thinking about Cole. That was when I saw tears shine in his eyes. I frowned. I got up and pulled Rory into a hug. We soon were on the ground as he snuggled into me. I held on to him as tight as I could to calm him down. I could feel his tears soak into my shirt.

"Shh… It's okay. I'm here." I whispered into his ear.

He started to calm down some but not a lot. I then kiss his forehead to sooth him. That seemed to do the trick. He looked up at me. He's cheeks were tear stained. He gave me a small smile. I smiled back. He cuddled back into my chest. This I found odd but aloud. I rubbed his back. Soon I heard some light snoring. I smiled. I soon found myself also falling asleep. I soon aloud myself to fall into the darkness.

…. …. …. …. ….

**Ethan's P.O.V**

_At The Park -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I was walking slowly towards the one place Benny spent all of his time at the swings. Cole was right beside me. I looked over at him. He was looking around as if he would blink he would miss Rory or Benny. I was happy when I saw the swings. But my smile was wiped off my face when I saw Benny and Rory. They were on the ground hugging. I felt like my heart was being ripped out I stood there as Benny whispered something in Rory's ear and after a few seconds kiss his forehead. I could hear Cole run off. But I was stuck in my place.

Rory looked up at Benny. They were smiling. Benny than started to rub Rory's back as Rory cuddled into Benny's chest. I remembered when I used to do that with Benny. I couldn't watch anymore. I turned around and ran off. Tears were pouring down my face. I felt like I could never go on. I slowed down once I reached my house. I knew Cole went home. I ran up to my room. I fell on to my bed. All I could feel was pain. This somehow reminded me of the time I caught Rory and Benny about to do it. At least I'm not alone this time. I looked down at my stomach. Even though I'm not alone. I can't help but feel the biggest pain I have ever felt in my life. I rolled over on my side and cried myself to sleep.

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: Well, there you go._

_Sarah: I am now heartbroken. _

_Erica: I guess it's a good thing we're vampires._

_Me: Okay… Well! I got to go! Bye!_

_Sarah: Bye!_

_Erica: Bye!_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	16. Friends again and Some Bory

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: Hi!_

_Benny: Hi! Oh, Kirsten we got you some more cookies_

_Rory & Ethan: Yeah!_

_Kirsten: Thanks! I will reward you!_

_Rory, Ethan, & Benny: Yes!_

_Me: Read Please!_

…. …. …. …. ….

**Ethan's P.O.V**

_Another Week Later - At McDonalds -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I was at McDonalds. I looked over at my mom and dad. They knew I was pregnant. They decided to come here and celebrate. I couldn't really be all happy about it. I couldn't celebrate me being pregnant without Benny. I stood at the casher with Jane and ordered our food. I was, of course, in the mood for something crazy. I waited for our food with Jane right beside me. She was looking around. I smiled at the casher, paid for the food with the money mom and dad gave me, and walked back over to the table where my parents were. The smiled when Jane I arrived with the food. I sat down and began to eat when I noticed my parents looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Ethan, we want to know who the other father is." Mom said giving me a small frown/smile.

"Why?" I asked.

I knew I sounded hateful about it. But I just miss Benny too much to even talk about him.

"Ethan, we _need_ to know. Please just tell us." Mom said.

"Okay… It's Benny." I said.

Mom and Dad didn't look surprised.

"We should have guessed it was him. I mean you were always speeding time with him. But why not now?" Dad asked.

I looked down. Tears blurred my vision.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered.

"Did something happen causing you two too break up or something?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I said.

I could see my parents get mad.

"Before you go and act 'what the hell did he do!?' shit, I was the one to mess everything up. I did something so stupid it made me lose him." I said looking down.

"Oh honey!" Mom said as she made Jane get out of the way and hugged me.

Jane didn't look mad. She looked as if she was okay with it this once.

"I guess it is a bad time to tell the news." Jane whispered looking at their dad.

"Shh!" Dad hushed her.

"What news?" I asked.

"I kind of figured it was Benny's so I invited him and Mrs. Weir to meet us here." Dad said.

"What!" I hissed.

Just then Benny and Grandma Weir walked in. But that is not what caught my attention. Rory was standing right beside Benny. Oh Great! I forced a smile. They sat down next to us. I noticed that Rory and Benny were sitting very close. I wanted too… Too… I don't know. I was so jealous by this point. Mom and Dad must have noticed it as well because they gave me this look. I just looked down. I placed a hand on my stomach. I was then was snapped out of my thoughts when Grandma Weir asked something.

"Hmm?" I asked looking up.

"I asked 'How far along are you?'" She said smiling.

"Oh! I'll be four months in three days." I said.

She smiled. I gave her a small smile. I grabbed my hamburger with mayo and mustard and took a bite. It was actually pretty good. I put my hamburger back down and took a sip from my root beer. I heard a soft chuckle. I looked over at Benny. He was trying not to laugh. I gave him a confused look. He just pointed to his lips. I blushed when I realized what he meant. I grabbed a napkin and wiped off some mayo. I was still blushing. I looked up to see Jane with a smile plastered on her face. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's a good thing I laughed. I was about to call you mayo lips." Benny said laughing.

I smiled.

"I can laugh and still call you crazy Benny." I said smiling.

"Hey!" Benny said pointing a finger at me.

I burst out laughing. Benny soon started to laugh as well. I stopped laughing when I saw Rory lean closer to Benny.

"Ethan, can I talk to you?" Rory asked.

"Um… Sure?" I said uncertain.

"Okay. Benny you are also coming." Rory said.

"But… But… Why?" Benny asked.

"Because, I said so!" Rory said grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"Fine!" Benny said.

I followed them as they went into the men's bathroom. I noticed how close they became. I frowned at this. I miss Benny. When we reached the bathroom, Rory and Benny turned to me. I noticed that Benny wouldn't look me in the eyes. I frown at this. I look over at Rory. He was eyeing me.

"Benny, go wait outside." Rory said.

"Why…?" Benny asked.

"I need to talk to Ethan first. Then you can come back in." Rory said.

"Fine but when did you become a pain in the ass." Benny said with humor laced in his voice.

"Shut up!" Rory said smiling with a playful glint in his eyes.

Once Benny was gone, Rory turned to me.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I want to talk about what happened." Rory said frowning.

"Oh." I said looking down.

"I want you to know that Benny is willing to give you a second chance-" I caught Rory off.

"Really! Thank you!" I said smiling.

"As friends." Rory finished.

My smile dropped. I looked down.

"When did you and Benny become so close?" I asked.

"Huh? I don't know. I guess when he found out I liked someone." I noticed the Rory made sure not to say the person he likes name.

"Really? Who?" I asked eyeing him.

"It's not important at the moment. What is important is that everything is back to normal. That means all of us friends again." Rory said.

"It's Benny isn't it?" I asked as if I didn't hear him.

"Huh?" Rory asked confused.

"It's Benny that you like!" I said losing my anger, letting jealousy take over.

"Wait what! No! I don't like Benny! I like Cole!" Rory screamed in shock.

"You… You like Cole?" I asked slightly relieved that I didn't have any real reason to be jealous.

"Yes! Besides, even if I didn't I wouldn't like Benny. I mean we all know what happened last time we dated." Rory said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah…" I whispered.

"Look, I don't want Benny to get hurt. I know you are the same in that category." Rory said.

"Wait, how did you know about Benny wanting to forgive me?" I asked.

"He told me that he missed you. He also said he couldn't get back together with you but is willing to be your friend again." He said before opening the door.

Benny walked in looking slightly bored. He is just too cute! Friend's can flirt with each other, right? Right. I just hope this won't be awkward.

…. …. …. …. ….

**Benny's P.O.V**

_Outside the bathroom -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I am currently waiting outside the men's bathroom. Rory told me come along then he makes me wait outside as he talks to the person who is pregnant with my child. I have to admit. I miss Ethan. But I just can't find it in myself to date him again. He broke my heart. I can be his friend but not his _boyfriend_. I want to be there for him and the baby. I looked down. Rory is a great friend. I frowned as I remembered what happened four days ago. It was too fresh in my memories for my liking. It feels like I betrayed Ethan. But we broke up two weeks ago. I looked down as I easily saw me and Rory having sex.

…. …. …. …. ….

_(Flashback)_

…. …. …. …. ….

_I was up in my room hugging Rory as he cried about Cole. I hated that he got his heart broken. I mean Rory didn't deserve for this kind of thing to happen to him. I gave him a kiss on the forehead. This has become a normal thing between us. For some reason it always seemed to work. He stopped crying and looked up at me. I smiled at him. He smiled back. For some reason I couldn't pull away from looking at his puppy dog brown eyes. He seemed to be the same trance. My breathe hitched as we both started to lean in. _

_Soon our lips touched. Our eyes had closed. In no time the kiss became heated. I found myself on top of him as we struggled to get our clothes off. It was like I had no control of my body. I smirked when I heard Rory moan during our kiss. Once our shirts were off, I started to make my way down his chest. I loved all the sounds Rory was making. For a vampire he wasn't very muscular. I heard Rory giggle when I started to sick on his nipples. I smiled and leaned back up and shoved my tongue into his mouth. I lowered hands to try and get his belt off. Rory and I both moaned when I was able to get his pants off. I was only in my boxers so I started to rub our clothed groins together. _

"_Benny! Please! Stop teasing me!" Rory moaned._

_I smiled._

"_As you wish your vampire-ness." I said taking our last article of clothing off. _

_Rory moaned. I smiled when I noticed he was staring at my dick. I laid my whole body on his. We both moaned when our bare cocks rubbed together. I instantly kissed him. I gasped as Rory wrapped his legs around my waist and practically shoved my dick into his tight virgin hole. Rory threw his head back moaning. I smiled at this. In no time I was fucking Rory like there was no tomorrow. I had my head rolled to the side in pleasure. A few minutes later Rory came screaming my name. I followed behind him. I fell on top of him. I slowly pulled out. We laid there for a few moments until realization of what just happened kicked in. Our eyes widen as we looked at each other._

"_Oh My God!" We both scream and jumped out of bed. _

"_Please tell me that did not happen." Rory said._

"_I wish I could." I said._

"_We cannot tell anyone!" Rory said._

"_I couldn't agree more." I said._

…. …. …. …. ….

_(End Of Flashback)_

…. …. …. …. ….

I was taken out of my thoughts as Rory opened the door. I gave him a bored look. He rolled his eyes and let me in. I looked at Ethan. I knew what Rory had told him. I did want to be friends. More than anything. I looked down at his stomach. I still can't believe that everything that had happen since he got pregnant was only three months.

"Hi…" I whispered.

"Hey…" He whispered back.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone." Rory said leaving.

Once he was gone Ethan ran up to me and hugged me.

"I missed you…" He whispered.

I smiled.

"I missed you too, E" I said hugging him back.

"I know that doesn't mean we are back together but I still missed you." He said.

"I know. I missed you too." I said.

I just hope that what happened between me and Rory doesn't get out. That would ruin everything.

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: well, there you go. I am tired bye!_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	17. Check Up! Another Oh My!

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: Okay… In one, two, THREE!_

_Rory, Ethan, Me: HI!_

_Me: Benny couldn't be here today. _

_Ethan: He got detention._

_Rory: Again…_

_Me: Well, I got a BIG surprise for you today!_

_Rory: We don't even know about. She wouldn't even tell us if we gave her some cookies!_

_Ethan: Yeah!_

_Me: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

…. …. …. …. ….

**Benny's P.O.V**

_Three Weeks Later - At Ethan's Doctor Appointment - _

…. …. …. …. ….

I sat in a chair in the waiting room. I looked over at Ethan. He was eating some chocolate chip cookies. I smiled. I heard someone groan and turned to see Rory clutching his stomach. He hasn't been feeling well lately. He's been puking every morning now. I'm starting to worry about him. I tried to tell him to stay home but he said he was coming no matter what. Ethan had finished his cookies and was laying his head in my lap. We became close again. I smiled at this. I ran my fingers through his hair. I heard Ethan hum in approval. I smiled even more if possible.

Ethan turned his head to look at me. I felt myself leaning in to kiss him. Our lips were about to touch when Rory started to cough. I jerked my head up to see Rory bent over looking ready to puke. Ethan got his head out from my lap. I walked over to Rory. He continued to cough. I put my hand on his forehead. He didn't feel warm. He stopped coughing but he jumped up and ran for the bathroom. I knew he was puking. I looked over at Ethan. Confusion was written on his face.

"Is he going to okay?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. He just hasn't been feeling well lately." I said sitting beside Ethan.

"Benny? If Rory didn't start coughing do you think we would have kissed?" Ethan asked.

I looked into his eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to lie to him.

"Yes…" I whispered.

"Do you think we can get back together? I explained what had happen." Ethan said.

"Yes, but you need to promise me two things." I said.

"Of course! Anything!" Ethan said with hope flaring in his eyes.

"One if you swear to _never _kiss Cole again. That is Rory's job." I said.

"Never! Trust me, even if you didn't make me promise I still wouldn't kiss him." Ethan said.

I laughed at this.

"The second one is if you kiss me right now." I said.

Ethan grabbed me from behind the neck and pressed his lips against mine. I sighed. It felt great to have his lips against mine once again. Our lips picked up on the dance our lips used to play. I slightly opened my lips and flicked my tongue against his baby soft lips. He must have decided to be stubborn because he kept his mouth shut. I let my hand wonder down. I then gripped him threw his pants. He gasped. I shoved my tongue into his mouth. He moaned louder. I smiled.

"Ahem!" We broke apart to see Rory standing above us.

I saw he was wearing a smirk that was plastered on his face.

"Uh! Why every time we make out you are there to stop us!" Ethan groaned.

"You should probably stop making out in public then." Rory said smiling.

Before we could say anything a appeared.

"Rory!" He called.

"Bye!" Rory called heading towards the doctor.

We watched as Rory headed off with the .

"I hope he's going to be okay." I said.

"Yeah, me too." Ethan said nodding.

I looked over at Ethan. I smiled as I saw him eating another bag of cookies. I think this is his fifth. I reached down and got a book that I brought with me. It was called 'Warriors: The Fourth Apprentice.' It was about wild cats. It was the fourth part of the series and the first book of the fourth part. I heard that the author had come out with some other series called 'Survivors'. That one was about dogs. As I began to read I felt something press against my neck. I turn to see Ethan. He must have kissed my neck. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I knew that smile. It was he's _'I'm horny'_ smile. I leaned in and kissed him. I smiled when I heard him groan as I pulled away.

"Ethan, we are in a hospital and you want to have sex?" I asked amused.

"I haven't had sex with you in so long…" He whined.

"I know, but we have to wait till we get home." I said kissing his forehead.

"Fine!" He huffed crossing his arms.

I smiled at him. He was just adorable. I intertwined our fingers together. He looked up and smiled. I smiled back.

"Ethan Morgan!" Ethan and I stood up.

I grabbed his hand.

"Come with me." The nurse said smiling.

We followed her. We soon reached his room. I helped Ethan climbed onto the bed. Once he was laying comfortably on the bed, I sat in the chair next to him.

" will be with you shortly." The nurse said smiling.

"Okay!" Ethan and I said.

She then left. Ethan scooted over and patted the bed. I rolled my eyes and climbed in. Ethan instantly snuggled up to me. I felt his belly bump into mine. I placed my hand on it. His stomach was getting big. It was now noticeable. I smiled. Ethan placed his hand on top of mine. I stopped staring at his stomach and starting to stare into his brown eyes. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back. I smiled during the kiss. We continued to kiss. It ended when there was a knock on the door. We broke apart to see Cole and standing there.

"Um… Hello…?" Cole said nervously.

"Hi…" Ethan and I said blushing.

"Are you mad?" Cole asked looking at me.

"Nope." I said. "Oh and by the way, Rory likes you!" I said smiling.

Cole smiled and ran off. I have a hunch he went off to find Rory.

…. …. …. …. ….

**Rory's P.O.V**

_In A Hospital Room -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I sat there and looked down at my stomach. I hope that I am wrong. I looked around the room. I kind of wish someone was here. Right then the door opened. At first I thought it was but it was Cole. I felt my heart beat faster. He ran right up to me and kissed me. My heart soared. I started to kiss him back. Soon I found him on top of me. I moaned as I felt him start to kiss my neck. I soon found his hand up my shirt.

"Cole, can you get off my patient." I hear someone laugh.

We broke apart to see . We both started to blush. Cole got off of me. I turned to . I so hope I am wrong.

"Well?" I asked nervously.

"Congratulations! You're…"

…. …. …. …. ….

**Benny's P.O.V**

…. …. …. …. ….

I smiled as I looked at the monitor. It showed mine and Ethan's baby. We were going to find out what the gender was next month. Right now we were seeing if everything was okay. And it looked like everything was fine. I kissed Ethan's hand. Ethan smiled at me.

"Well, there you go. Do you want some pictures?" said smiling.

"Yes." We said at the same time.

"Okay. I will be back in a few minutes." said.

As soon as he left, Rory entered the room. He was holding Cole's hand. I smiled as I looked at them. But I frowned when I saw how worried Rory looked.

"Benny, I need to talk to you in privet?" Rory asked.

"Okay." I said getting up.

Cole had sat down in a chair and gave Rory a nod of encouragement. I followed Rory outside. Once we were on the other of the door, Rory turned to me. He was biting his bottom lip. I eyed him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Benny… I'm pregnant…" Rory whispered.

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: There you go!_

_Rory: I'm going to get fat!_

_Ethan: I am too but I'm not complaining._

_Me: Okay boys, say goodbye._

_Ethan & Rory: BYE!_

_Me: (Laugh) Bye!_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	18. Ethan Finds Out!

**Benny's P.O.V**

_Same day -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I stared wide eyed at Rory. He was pregnant?!

"I know this might sound like an asshole question but is the baby mine?" I asked.

Rory nodded. I didn't know what to say… I mean, what can I really? My boyfriend was four months pregnant with my baby and now so is Rory. Do I even want Rory's baby? _'Yes.' _I thought. I just don't know how Ethan would act. I just got him back. I can't lose him again. I looked up at Rory.

"It's okay. I know you want the baby by look in your eyes. We don't have to tell Ethan the baby is yours. But we got to someday. Cole knows and he is fine with it." Rory said.

"I know." I said.

I saw how scared Rory looked. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him closer. I could feel his tears soaking into my shirt. I laid my head on his. I knew he was scared. I am too. Well, this is what your teenage hormones can get you into. Thanks to my teenage hormones, I got two pregnant males. This is going to be interesting…

…. …. …. …. ….

**Ethan's P.O.V**

_Three Weeks Later -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I looked at the clock. Soon, Benny will be here. We never got time alone anymore. We were always with Rory and Cole. It wasn't that bad at first. I thought it was just four best friends dating, go on double dates, but now, Benny always says that we should go here and there with Cole and Rory. I just miss our alone time. I miss when we was able to be alone and do whatever we wanted to. That is way I talked to Benny about it. He said he was sorry and that we would be able to have some alone time this weekend. I was over joyed when he said that. I've been counting down the days till the weekend. So, now I was waiting for Benny to get here so our weekend alone would began.

As I sat there my mind wandered off. I started to think of Rory for some reason. Benny said that Rory came down with a rare disease only vampires get, and that he would be fine in a few months. He's been puking and eating weird things. I'm actually happy I have someone to eat weird things with. Rory also gained some weight. He has been wearing bagging clothes to hide it though. I looked down at my stomach. It was BIG. I placed my hand on it. I knew I wasn't attractive like this. Benny kept assuring me that I was though. I then heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door to open it and see Benny. I smiled at him. I leaned in and kissed him. I couldn't help but moan when he kissed me back. _'God I sound like a needy whore.' _I thought.

"Well, hello to you too." Benny said pulling away. "Can I come in?" He asked smiling.

"Of course!" I said smiling.

We went up to my room. Benny turned my computer to where it was facing us. He put some movie in and laid down next to me. I cuddled up into his side. In no time I was bored and extremely horny. I looked up at Benny. He was watching the movie 'The Invention of Lying' with great intent. But I believe I can get his attention in another way. I _'accidentally'_ laid my hand over his crotch. I heard his breath hitched. I smiled at this. I moved around pretending to try and get comfortable, while moving my hand up and down. I heard Benny moan. I smiled and looked up at Benny. He was glaring at me. I just smiled. I leant up and kissed him.

In no time, I found myself on top of Benny as we had a heavy, heated make out session. I had my hands intertwined in his hair. His were rubbing my stomach. I pulled away. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. Benny did the same. I bent down and kissed him again. I then reached my hand into his pants and boxers. I heard him moan as I began to rub his harden member. I smiled at this. I pulled back. I smiled. I took my hand out of his boxers. Benny groaned when I did this. Soon we both were only in our boxers. I smiled as I eyed Benny. He was hot! I started to hump him.

Benny and I moaned as we pressed our groins against one another. I leaned down and shoved his tongue into his mouth. I moaned as I felt him slip his hand into the back of my boxers and startto tease my hole. I moaned as he slipped a finger in. I started to hump him faster. As I did so, his finger kept slipping in and out of me. I soon came hard in my boxers. Benny followed close behind. I rolled off of Benny smiling. I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back. I knew we both were out of it since we haven't had sex since we broke up. I rolled over so I was lying on his stomach. He just smiled and wrapped an arm around me. He leaned up and kissed me again. I kissed back. Right then the house bell ranged. I groaned and got up.

"I thought it was going to be just you and me this week?" I asked frowning as I pulled a shirt on.

"It is. I just told Rory to come here and pick up the CD I borrowed." Benny said giving me a kiss.

"Okay." I said kissing him back.

We walked down stairs. I went straight to the door. I opened it to see, Rory. Cole was waiting in a car. I gave Rory a small smile.

"Hey Rory." I said.

"Hi Ethan, look I am sorry to obviously interrupt a moment between you and Benny but I kind of want my CD from Benny back." Rory said smiling shyly.

"It's okay." I said smiling back.

"Hey Rory! The CD is over here!" Benny said.

"Okay!" Rory said passing me.

As he passed me, his shoulder brushed up against me. This caused me to have a vision.

_**-VISION-**_

_Benny and Rory were having sex._

"_Benny! Please! Stop teasing me!" Rory moaned._

_Benny smiled._

"_As you wish your vampire-ness." Benny said taking their last article of clothing off. _

_Rory moaned. Benny smiled when he noticed Rory was staring at his dick. Benny laid his whole body on Rory's. They both moaned when their bare cocks rubbed together. Benny instantly kissed Rory. Benny gasped as Rory wrapped his legs around Benny's waist and practically shoved Benny's dick into Rory's tight virgin hole._

_(Fast Forward)_

_I then saw Rory and Benny talking. It was at the hospital. I then realize it was showing what happened three weeks ago._

"_Benny… I'm Pregnant…" Rory said._

"_I know this might sound like an asshole question but is the baby mine?" Benny asked._

_Rory nodded_

"_It's okay. I know you want the baby by look in your eyes. We don't have to tell Ethan the baby is yours. But we got to someday. Cole knows and he is fine with it." Rory said._

"_I know." Benny said. _

_(Fast Forward)_

_Then it showed a boy with messy blond hair and Emerald green eyes. He had Rory's nose but Benny's smile. One thing caught my attention. The boy did not vampire fangs. Then the image began to fade._

_**-End Of Vision-**_

My eyes widen. Benny and Rory had sex! And now Rory was pregnant. I feel heartbroken. Why didn't Benny tell me? I know they didn't have sex when we were together. But I still feel hurt. Benny did think he was doing the right thing. I looked over at Benny and Rory. I then noticed that Benny was being careful around Rory like he does to me. I guess I can understand.

"Bye!" Rory called leaving.

"Bye!" Benny and I called back waving.

Once the door closed I turned to Benny.

"Benny, I had a vision." I said plainly.

"Really? What about?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

"It was about how Rory is pregnant with your baby…" I whispered loud enough so he could hear.

Benny pulled away and stared at me in shock.

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	19. I know & Knock, Knock

_Me: Hey Everyone!_

_Benny & Ethan: Hi!_

_Me: I hope you like this chapter!_

_Benny: I already read it!_

_Ethan: Hey! She didn't let me!_

_Benny: Yeah but when she was baking her chocolate chip cookies I snuck a look._

_Me: And by a look he means the whole thing._

_Ethan: Oh. Okay._

_Me: Well, here you go!_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Ethan's P.O.V**_

_Same Day-_

…. …. …. …. ….

"Wh… What?" Benny asked shocked.

"I had a vision about you and Rory having sex then it showed Rory telling you he was pregnant, and the last one was of a little boy." I said.

"Oh. Ethan, look it happened before we got back together! It was in the heat of the moment…" I cut him off by kissed him.

"I don't care. I love you. I know it was never meant to happen. But I want to know something." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I have no idea…" He breathed. "But let's forget everything for awhile." He said pulling me up stairs.

I groaned when he shoved me against my bedroom door. I opened my eyes to see Benny looking at me. His usually bright green eyes were dark with lust. I started to lean up to kiss him when he pulled farther away. I frowned. He just smiled at me. He then leant in and started to lick and suck on my neck. I moaned when he started to suck on my weak spot. I was so hard right now. I titled my head to the side so he can have a better angle of my neck. He pulled away from my neck and pressed his lips against. I couldn't help but moan. This gave him enough room to shove his tongue into my mouth. I moaned louder as he rubbed his tongue against mine. I then felt him slip his hands into my boxers and grabbed my ass. I moaned louder if possible. He then started to pull my hips forward by my ass. We soon were dry humping. Benny slightly pulled away, so that we were having an open mouth make out. Benny then picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bed. I felt myself fall backwards onto the bed as Benny fell with me. I groaned when Benny pulled away from our kiss.

"Let's get this annoying clothing off." Benny said smiling.

I nodded. I reached down to grab his boxers. _'I'm so glad we didn't put any more clothes on.' _I thought. I frowned when Benny swatted my hands away.

"Don't give me that look." Benny said smiling. "Just be patient, trust me." He said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Okay." I whispered.

I laid there and watched as Benny went down on me. I moaned when he started to lap at my nipples like a cat. Benny looked up at me. I ran my fingers through his hair. He smiled up at me. I pulled his head up and gave him a quick kiss. He then lowered his head again and went back to going down on me. I giggled when he dipped his tongue into my belly button. He then slipped his hands into my boxers and pulled them down. I gasped when cold air hit me. I looked down; Benny was smiling evilly at me. Before I could do anything, Benny shoved my cock into his mouth. I moaned and ached my lower body off of the bed. I tangled my fingers into his messy brown hair. I started to thrust into his mouth. Benny just moaned around my cock. I moaned louder when I felt the vibrations of his moans on my dick. I threw my head back and bit my bottom lip to quite my moans.

Well, I guess Benny didn't like that because he snuck his hand towards my balls and started to message them. I was moaning mess by then. In no time I came screaming Benny's name. Benny released my now soft cock with a wet pop. I smiled as Benny climbed back on top so we were face to face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I could feel myself getting hard again. As we kissed I let my hands wonder down to Benny's underwear. I groaned when Benny grabbed my hands and held them above my head.

"Benny!" I whined pulling away from the kiss.

"Be patient E." Benny said kissing my neck.

"How can I with you kissing my neck!" I groaned.

"I don't know but you have to be…" He said pulling away and smiling down at me.

He then grabbed my dick and started to pump it. I moaned. He smiled. He stopped when he got me fully hard. I whimpered when he did so. He got up and pulled his boxers off. I moaned when I saw his cock. It was huge! He was leaking cum from the tip. I looked back up at Benny. He was just smiling at me. I smiled back. He then climbed back into bed. He was sitting in between my legs. He then grabbed my legs and threw them above his shoulder. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I wiggled my hips. Benny just groaned. I knew it was taking everything Benny had to not thrust in. I moaned when I felt Benny move his hips forward.

He was soon humping my ass. I moaned as I felt his cock rub against my ass. Benny bent down and kissed me, while still humping me. I moaned as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. His hands left my hips and started to rub my stomach. I felt the baby kick at his touch. He broke the kiss and stared at me in shock. I knew this was the first time he ever felt the baby kick. I just smiled at him. I threw my arms around his neck and brought him into another kiss.

He moaned and moved to kiss my neck. He then pulled away and slowly pushed inside of me. I moaned at the friction. Benny lolled his head to the side and groan. He then started to slowly move in and out. I moaned again. It felt so damn good. He started to rotate his hips. I yelled in pleasure when he hit my prostate dead on. He smiled down at me. I just looked up at him with want. I could see lust, want, and love burning in his emerald green eyes. I knew mine was the same.

He continued to fuck me senselessly. I moaned as he started to go faster and harder. I soon felt a familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. Benny grabbed my dick and started to pump it with time of his thrust. I soon came all over our stomachs. Soon after that Benny came moaning loudly. Benny made sure not land completely on top of me. Benny wrapped his arms around me. I soon felt myself fall asleep.

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Benny's P.O.V**_

…. …. …. …. ….

I smiled as I watched Ethan sleep. He looked so peaceful. I placed my hands on his stomach. I smiled when I felt the baby move. My baby was in there. Ethan actually looked really cute with his stomach out like that. I bent down and kissed his cheek. I then got up and put my boxers on. I picked up Ethan's and put it on him. I went to the bathroom and got some toilet paper I wrapped my stomach off. I went back into my room and wiped Ethan's stomach off. Once it was cleaned I bent down and kissed his little bump. I then heard the door bell ring. I got up and ran downstairs. I went over to the door and opened it. My jaw dropped at who I saw.

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: Well, I hope you liked it!_

_Ethan: I did!_

_Benny: Is it Rory at the door?_

_Me: No._

_Ethan: Told ya._

_Me: Well, bye!_

_Ethan & Benny: Bye!_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	20. Crystal! It was nothing!

_Me: Hi! I Love Cookies!_

_Rory: I Love being a vampire!_

_Benny: I love pizza!_

_Ethan: I'm just confused right now. (Ethan shrugs.)_

_Me: Well, I hope you like this chapter!_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Benny's P.O.V**_

_Same Day -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I stared in shock as I stood there looking at Sarah, Erica, and _Crystal_. I can't believe it! My best friend from California was here! **(P.S. I have no idea where Benny moved from) **Before I could say anything Crystal ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. I pulled back from the hug and stared at her.

"Crystal! What are you doing here?!" I asked smiling.

"Well, I ran into your friends here," She said pointing at Sarah and Erica, "And I told them I wanted to see you again and they said they would be happy to bring me to you." She finished smiling.

"Well, it's good to see you again." I said.

"I know!" She said giving herself a twirl.

I laughed at that.

"Do we get a hello?" Sarah asked smiling.

I turned to the others.

"Sarah! What are you doing?! He is ignoring us! This is a dream come true!" Erica said.

I smiled when I realized that they hadn't change a bit. I knew she was trying to seem cool. It wasn't working. I knew she missed me. I smiled at her and walked over to the both of them and gave Sarah a hug. I turned to Erica. She glaring at me as if saying _'Don't you dare!'_. I smiled. I walked over to her and hugged her. She screamed and pushed me away.

"Shh! Ethan is asleep!" I said holding back my laughter.

"Okay. Well, Sarah and I have to say hi to Rory. So bye!" Erica said grabbing Sarah and stomping out.

I smiled as I watched the two leave.

"Benny, I need to talk to you." Crystal said pulling me farther inside.

"Okay, what about?" I asked.

"Well, you see, when we were kids I had a HUGE crush in you… And I still do…" She said whispering the last part.

"Oh Crystal… Look I-" She cut me off by kissing me.

My eyes widen. I grabbed her by the waist to push her away. But she thought I was accepting the kiss, so she tangles her hands in my hair. I couldn't push her away. Every time I tried she somehow got stronger. I closed my eyes from the struggle. I then heard a gasp. Crystal pulled away and turned around. I was gasping for breath. I looked in the direction of the gasp. My heart broke at the sight. There stood Ethan. He had tears pouring down his face.

"Who are you?" Crystal asked.

"Ethan, this is not what it looks like." I said walking over to him.

Before I could reach him, he turned and ran back up the stairs.

"Ethan! Wait!" I said running after him.

Before he could close the door and grabbed it. Ethan looked up at me. He looked heartbroken. I slid into the room and closed the door. Ethan turned and sat down on the bed.

"Ethan, you got to believe me, I had nothing to do with that kiss." I begged.

"I know. I walked in when she kissed you. It just hurt seeing someone kissing you that wasn't me." He said.

"I understand that." I said wrapping my arms around him.

I bent down and kissed him. He kissed back with ease. As we kissed I moved my hands lower till they were resting on his stomach. I rubbed his stomach. I heard him moan during the kiss. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. Ethan moaned as I messaged his tongue with my own. I then heard I knock on the door. We broke apart to see Crystal. She looked disappointed but not heartbroken.

"I hope you guys aren't mad at me. I didn't know Benny was gay and had a Boyfriend." She said.

"It's okay." Ethan said. "To tell you the truth, I had sex with Benny when he was dating my friend, Rory." Ethan continued.

"Really? Was your friend mad?" Crystal asked.

"At first, but he was okay with it when he found I was pregnant and we loved each other." Ethan said shrugging.

"_You _are pregnant?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, four months now." Ethan said shrugging.

"Oh! Well, congrats! And again I'm so sorry." She said turning around and walking off.

I waited till I heard the door close. I looked over at Ethan. He was looking down at his stomach. I smiled and grabbed his hand. He looked up at me and smiled. I leant in and kissed him. He kissed back. I pulled away and smiled. He smiled back. I got up and pulled him up as well. He out stretched his arms. I smiled at him. I picked him up and let him wrap his legs around me. I started to walk down the stairs when Ethan still in my arms. I stopped in front of the couch and sat him down.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said smiling.

"I'll make some grilled cheese sandwiches." I said walking off into the kitchen.

It didn't take long to make the sandwiches. When I walked back into the living room with four sandwiches, Ethan was watching TV. I smiled at this. I walked over to him. I bent down and kissed his cheek. He looked over at me and smiled. He then kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him. I then handed him two of the grilled cheese sandwiches. He instantly took a bite. I smiled at this. I turned to see what he was watching. It was 'My Wife and Kids'. On there, Katie (The youngest child) was singing 'Hey Little Critter' and annoying her siblings. I smiled at that. I wrapped my arms around Ethan and started to eat my share of the sandwiches.

"Thanks for the sandwiches, B!" Ethan said kissing my cheek once he was done.

"No problem." I said smiling.

Once I was done I took our plates back into the kitchen. I then went back into the living room. When I sat down, Ethan laid his head in my lap. I smiled at this. I bent down and kissed his cheek. He turned his head towards me. I knew he wanted me to kiss him on the lips. So that is what I did. When I pulled away Ethan went back to watching TV. A few minutes later I heard snoring. I looked down to see Ethan was fast asleep. I smiled at this. He was so cute! I love him so much.

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: Well, there you go!_

_Benny: Ah man! No sex!_

_Ethan: Benny! _

_Benny: What?_

_Me: Well, got to go! Bye!_

_Benny & Ethan: Bye!_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	21. Find Out The Gender!

_Me: Hello! It might take me a tad bit longer to write chapters because I'm writing another story called 'My Tribe Cat'. If you're a fan of the series called 'Warriors' please read!_

_Benny: Hi! And If I don't talk as much it's because I am hiding from Kirsten._

_Ethan: Hi! I just can't believe Kirsten is letting me have a-_

_Me: Ethan! Don't tell them! It's a surprise!_

_Ethan: Fine. I just have been bugging you for you to let me have one._

_Me: Well, I hope you like this chapter!_

…. …. …. …. ….

**Ethan's P.O.V**

_Five weeks later - At the Hospital -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I couldn't wait to find out what the baby was! I was in the waiting room once again. I was leaning on Benny's shoulder. Benny had his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I knew he couldn't wait to find out what the baby was either. I looked over at Rory. He had his head in Cole's lap. Rory still didn't know that I knew he was pregnant. It just never came up. Benny and I both know that Rory is having a boy, thanks to that vision I had. Benny was happy that Rory was having a boy. Now all we have to do is find out what I was having. I looked up at Benny. He also looked at me. I smiled and leant in and kissed him. He kissed back. I pulled away and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me. He pulled me closer. I blushed at this. I knew he was just wanting to be around me some more. I closed my eyes. This is how I liked it to be. Even if it meant to have everything else messed up. For example: Vampires, Sears, Spell masters, and males getting pregnant.

"Ethan Morgan!" A voice sounded.

I opened my eyes to see . I got up. Benny followed and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him. He smiled back. We followed the doctor off to room 273. I changed into a hospital rob and grabbed my jacket and wrapped it around my waist so no one could see my butt. I walked out of the bathroom. Benny to one glance at me and chuckled. I rolled my eyes. I sat down in his lap as we waited for come back with my papers. I closed my eyes. I didn't notice Benny pulled my jacket off. What I did notice was Benny's hardness pressing up against my bare ass. I moaned at the feeling. Soon he was grinding up against me. I couldn't help moan. It felt so good. Benny grabbed me by the chin and pulled me into a hot and heavy kiss. I moaned into his mouth. He then thrusted his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away and let out a throated moan. Benny just smiled. He then stopped grinding up against me. I let out a whine. He just looked at me smiling.

"We better stop before we get carried and walks in." Benny said kissing my cheek.

"I so hate you right now…" I breathed getting up and laying down on the hospital bed.

"No, you love me and you know it." He said smiling.

I just rolled my eyes. Just then walked in. He was looking at my papers. He looked up and smiled.

"So you're here to find out what the gender is, am I right?" He asked.

"Yepp." I said popping the p.

"Okay then, let's get you set up here and we'll find out." said.

He hooked everything up and turned the monitor on. I smiled as I saw a more human picture then the one last month. Benny grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back. I turned my gaze back to my baby. It actually had its eyes open. I smiled even more if possible. I laughed when Benny placed his hand on my stomach and shook it. This caused the baby to rear its hand back. Did I mention the hand was in a fist? _**(1)**_ I heard Benny laugh as well. I couldn't believe this was our baby. Then the monitor went black. I frowned. I turned my gaze to . He was standing at a few steps from me.

"Are you sure you want to know the gender?" He asked.

"Yes." Benny and I said.

"Well, it's a girl!" said smiling. "Congratulations!" He continued.

I smiled when I heard it was a girl. I looked at Benny. He was also smiling. I got to admit; I knew he wanted a girl when he found out Rory was having a boy so he could have both. He looked over at me and smiled. Only probably of the baby being a girl is I don't know any good baby girl names. I knew tons of baby boy names. I guess that is where I'm a boy. I just hope Benny knows some good Baby girl names.

"So, do you want the pictures?" asked.

Why does he keep asking such stupid questions?

"Yes, please." I said.

With that he walked out. I looked over at Benny. He was still smiling but he looked deep in his thoughts. I was still holding his hand. So I brought it up to my lips and kissed it. He snapped out of his daze and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So, do you have any good girl names?" I asked

"Yeah, I hope you like it. It's like a clash of our names. It's Bethany or Beth for short." He said.

I smiled. I actually hear a name I like for our baby.

"I like it. It's perfect for little Beth…" I said placing my free hand on my stomach.

He smiled.

"Good, because I would have said no to the names you liked till you finally went with Bethany." He said smiling.

I laughed at this. When a few minutes pasted, came back in. He handed us the pictures and sent us off. Benny wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at this. Benny just had a way to make me feel so safe. I leaned into him as we walked off to the waiting room. When we walked in, everyone was there. By everyone I mean, Rory, Cole, Grandma Weir, Mom, Dad, Jane, Sarah, Erica, and Crystal. They all turned their heads toward us. They had that looked in their eyes that said they wanted to know the gender and see the pictures. I looked at Benny. He just smiled.

"Well?" Erica asked.

"It's going to be a girl!" Benny and I said at once.

Everyone started saying 'Congratulations' at once and saying that they wanted to see the pictures. Benny was the one with the pictures and he handed them to Rory first. When Rory say them all he passed them to Cole and so on. Sarah was the last one to see them. She smiled at all of them. She turned her gaze back to Benny and me. There was something in her eyes. Then she looked at my stomach and back up at me.

"What are you going to name her?" Sarah asked.

"I had no good names so I asked Benny and he had the perfect name." I said.

"It is a clash of our name. It's Bethany or Beth for short." Benny said.

"It's so cute!" Crystal squealed.

We went out and celebrated. That means we went to McDonalds. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. When we went home, Benny came over to my house to stay the night. We both went straight to bed. Before I went to sleep I looked down at my stomach and placed a hand on it.

"Goodnight Bethany… Love you…" I whispered.

Soon I fell asleep in Benny's arms and my hand on my stomach.

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: Well, there you go! I hope you liked it!_

_Ethan: I did! _

_Benny: Me too! But what was that __**(1) **__thing?_

_Me: Oh! The __**(1) **__was that my sister is pregnant and that was what her baby did._

_Ethan & Benny: Oh…_

_Me: Well, bye!_

_Ethan & Benny: Bye!_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	22. Guess Who!

**Benny's P.O.V**

_A Few Weeks Later - First Day Of Junior Year -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I walked in the doors of the school with Ethan, Cole, Rory, Sarah, Erica, and Crystal. Ethan and I were holding hands. We decided to go public with our relationship. That means everyone outside our group of friends and family were going to find out today. Ethan clung to me. I had my arm wrapped around his waist and he was somehow holding my hand. Everyone was looking at us weird. But I really don't blame them. Weirdly all of our lockers were in the same hallway so it wouldn't take long for us to find each other to talk before classes. Fortunately, Ethan and I had all the same classes and our lockers were right next to each others. Once we reached our lockers, a guy was walking up to us frowning. He had red hair and dark brown eyes. He actually looked like a guy I used to date, Erin. But beside that I never saw the guy before, but I hope he doesn't cause trouble or hurt Ethan. I might have to turn him into an ugly monkey if he does. When he reached us, he just stood there and watched us. I just watched him back. As I looked into his eyes, I realized only one person had that kind of eyes.

"Jessie!" I gasped.

I instantly covered my body over Ethan's. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed.

"I came to apologize. As you can see I dyed my hair. I'm planning on getting contacts. Oh and don't worry I am over Sarah. I actually have my eyes on someone else. I know this is going to sound awful coming from me but do you believe me?" He asked.

"Why should we believe you? You tried to kill us, more than once, and you almost turned me into a vampire!" Ethan said from behind me.

"If you don't believe me, you can use a truth spell on me if you like." Jessie stated.

"Okay." I said.

"Benny!" Ethan hissed.

"Ethan, he is willing to take a truth spell. No one can lie when they are under the spell. No matter how strong they are." I pointed out.

"Fine, but I don't like it. We'll do the truth spell after school." Ethan said grabbing my arm and walking off.

The rest of the day went by with a breeze. Sarah and the other didn't know that Jessie was back. I still really didn't trust Jessie. That is why I made sure I never left Ethan's side. I knew he was doing the same. I love him. I do. But his hormones have gotten him very short tempered. I try my best not to anger him. But every since we ran into Jessie this morning, everything ticked him over. I don't blame him. I would be in the same state if I was him. I guess it's a good thing I top in the relationship.

It was the end of the school day. Surprisingly enough no one made fun of Ethan and me for being gay. I had my arm wrapped around Ethan's shoulder as we walked out of the school. We told the others that we wanted to be alone after a whole day of not being alone. They just nodded and left. We stood there and waited for Jessie. I could tell Ethan wasn't happy about it, but he said he wasn't leaving no matter what. I got to admit I am worried that Jessie will try and hurt us. There was a sudden rush of yelling coming from the school. But it wasn't scared yelling, it was angry yelling. Then Jessie came outside looking annoyed. A teacher and the principle followed him looking pissed.

" ! Are you listening to me?" The teacher, who I recognized as said.

"Not really. Now leave me alone. Or I'll call the cops and tell them you've been sleeping with the students." Jessie threatened.

"I have never done that!" hissed.

"Well, who will they believe?" Jessie asked with a knowing smirk.

and the principle just looked even more pissed and turned around and left. Jessie just let out a relieved sigh and turned to see me and Ethan. He gave a small smile. He walked over to us as if we didn't see what just happened.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said.

I still can't get over the fact of how much he looks like Erin. Erin was actually my first love. Back then to me he was perfect. Now I'm over Erin and in love with Ethan.

"So, are you going to use that spell or what?" Jessie asked.

"Oh right!" I said.

I then whispered some voodoo words.

"How do we know that it worked?" Ethan asked looking at me.

"Ask him a question that we know the answer of." I said. "Did you turn Sarah into a vampire and does she hate you?" I asked.

"I turned her into a vampire to be with her and yes, she does hate me." Jessie said.

"Okay. What is your full name…?" Ethan asked unsure.

"Erin Jessie Jones. Weird name but true." Jessie said shrugging.

I froze from hearing his name. This was Erin! But when did Erin turn into Jessie? If he is Erin then shouldn't he be nice and sweet. But then Erica turned into a bitch after she was bitten. Maybe it was the same for Jessie… I mean Erin! Or Jessie! This is so confusing right now…

"Okay. I guess the spell worked." I whispered. "Did you lie about earlier?" I asked.

"No. Like I said I'm over Sarah and I'm sorry." Jessie said.

"I believe you." I said.

"I have no choice but to trust Benny with his choice so I believe you too." Ethan said.

"Great! I guess I'll see you later then." He said.

When he said that he was looking at me. I recognized that look in his eyes. It was his flirty eyes. I somehow found myself blushing. Not that way though. I was blushing in embarrassment. Not in I like him way.

"Let's go E." I said grabbing Ethan's hand in mine.

"Okay." He said.

I didn't look back but I felt Jessie eyes on us. Once we were out of Jessie's eyesight, Ethan yanked his hand from mine. I looked at him confused. He just looked pissed.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't act like you don't know." He hissed looking down.

"E, I actually don't know." I said.

"Fine, the whole time it was obvious he has a thing for you. I know you didn't notice it until you caught him staring at you but you blushed when you did. It just got me jealous at the moment." He confessed.

"I'm sorry Ethan. I blushed because I was embarrassed. Not because I have feeling's for him. Which I don't. I love you. No one else. Well, besides my grandma and Bethany. Oh and my son that Rory is going to have but that's beside the point." I said.

"I know you love them and I know you love me. I just had a crazy jealous moment." Ethan confessed.

"There should be no reason to get jealous." I stated.

"I know. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered.

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	23. Jessie's POV

…. …. …. …. ….

**Jessie's P.O.V**

_Next Month - At School -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I stood behind a locker and watched Benny. I watched as he talked to Ethan. I was insanely jealous. I knew for a fact that Ethan and Benny were dating. I hated it! I know it was me who broke it off with Benny but I did it so I could learn how to control my powers. You see, I got turned into a vampire when I was dating Benny. I made sure I could control my hunger. But Benny was like a ticking bomb. Always doing these stupid things and getting hurt. That includes bleeding. I just couldn't take it! So, I dumped Benny. I went and tried to control myself by dating other humans. That way when I learnt how I could get back together with Benny.

Well, the first one I dated was Sarah. And you can see that didn't end well. She was nothing like Benny though. Benny was… Well, Benny. And I still love him. I only acted like I loved Sarah, so Benny wouldn't see what a monster I became. But at the dance I saw he had started to have feelings for _Ethan_. It was kind of obvious. I knew Ethan wouldn't say no if Benny asked him out, so I tried to turn Ethan into a vampire. That way they couldn't be together. But Sarah had to go and save him! I was so mad! So I left. I dyed my hair back to its real color. I'm going to take my contacts out. And have Benny fall for me again. It was all part of the plan. Start having people call me Erin again, have Benny break things off with Ethan, and have him fall for me like Erin did two years ago. I just hope this works. I then tried to listen in on their conversation.

"So, do you think we should tell the others that Jessie is back?" Ethan asked.

"It doesn't matter." Benny said shrugging.

I could tell he didn't want to talk about me. This is good! I'm getting to him!

"I mean they have a right to know." Ethan continued.

"I know, E. Hey do you think it's odd though?" Benny asked.

"What's odd?" Ethan asked pulling out a book.

"How we don't have a middle name picked out." Benny stated.

What are they talking about? Why would they need to pick out a middle name?

"I guess. Hmm… How about Rose?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know… How about Elizabeth?" Benny then asked.

"No, too many 'Beth's' would be in the name then." Ethan stated.

"Okay, we could go with Rose then." Benny said shrugging.

All this talk about names got me confuse. So, I decided to make myself known. I walked out from behind the lockers and up to them. I saw Benny look up at me. I could see in his eyes was memories. So, he had figure out that I'm Erin. Well, now that I think about it I did say my full name when they used that truth spell on me. Ethan hadn't turned around yet, so I winked at Benny. He just rolled his eyes and looked back at Ethan. This made me a little but more jealous then before. Okay, a lot more jealous.

"Hey." I said.

This made Ethan jump. He turned around and glared at me. I just smiled. He must know I had a thing for Benny.

"What do you want?" Ethan asked.

'_Your boyfriend…' _I thought.

"I just wanted to say hi." I stated. "Is that so wrong?" I asked smiling.

"Yes…" Ethan whispered under his breath.

"So… What are you doing?" I asked looking at Benny.

"Nothing… Just talking…" Benny said shrugging.

"Oh…" I said.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was just too cute! Ethan must have noticed this because he glared at me. I just smirked.

"Anyways… Meet me at my house later." Ethan said kissing Benny's cheek.

"Okay." Benny said. "Bye." He said.

"Bye." Ethan said smiling before walking off.

All I wanted to do was kill Ethan when he kissed Benny. Even if it was just a kiss on the cheek. Why would Benny like him? I mean, every since I last saw Ethan, he gained weight. Benny had turned and started to put some books up.

"I thought you were taking them home?" I asked.

"You know me. I don't take books home. I get enough of school at school." Benny said turning around to face me.

"You haven't changed one bit." I said smiling.

"Nope. But you have." Benny said whispering the last part.

"So, you remember who I am?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah… Kind of obvious, actually. You look like Erin again." Benny stated.

"I'm still Erin." I said,

"I know, but for some reason it feels like you're not Erin. You're Jessie now." Benny said.

"I know." I said looking down. "So, you and Ethan, huh?" I asked even though I already know the answer.

"Yeah. We have been together for six months now." Benny said.

I could see he was in a dream like state. I hated that it was Ethan that was doing that. Then I remembered something.

"Hey, um… I couldn't help but over hear but why were you picking out middle names?" I asked.

"Oh, that… Well, you see, Ethan is pregnant. And the baby's mine." Benny said.

My eyes widen. He got Ethan pregnant? So he really moved on?

"Oh…" I breathed.

"And that is not all either. During the time me and Ethan broke up, I ended up getting Rory also pregnant. It's a good thing Cole doesn't mind or there would be trouble." Benny said.

So, Benny got Ethan _and_ Rory pregnant? And I still feel jealous. I just wish I was the one pregnant.

"Who's Cole?" I asked.

"Rory's boyfriend." Benny said.

"Oh… Hey do you think we can hang out some time?" I asked.

"I guess." He said unsure. "I mean as friends…" He pointed out.

"I know. So, see you this Saturday? At the park?" I asked smiling.

"Sure… I got to go." He said walking off.

I smiled as I stared at him. Yeah, life couldn't get better.

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	24. We Are Just Friends!

**Benny's P.O.V**

_At Ethan's - Saturday -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I had my arms wrapped around Ethan as we watched a movie in his bed room. Ethan was cuddled up into my side. I knew I had to leave soon. I felt kind of bad for going to go and meet Jessie. But I had to set Jessie straight. That we could only be friends. If not that… Enemies… I can't tell Ethan about it. He would think something was going on. I would have to tell him I used to date Jessie. Well, I don't think I would have to tell him that but still. Ethan looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. Ethan leant in and kissed me. I kissed back.

Soon I was on top of Ethan. I laid my hands on his stomach. I started to rub his stomach. This became a habit of mine. I pulled away from our heated kiss. Ethan pouted. I just smiled. I slipped my hand into his boxers. Ethan moaned. I just chuckled. I bent back down and started to suck on Ethan's neck. Ethan angled his head to the side with a moan. He soon came in my hand. I smiled at him. I wiped my hands on some tissues and threw them away in the trash can next to his bed.

"I love you…" I whispered.

"I love you too…" He said leaning in too kiss me.

I smiled during the kiss. I pulled away again. He just cuddled up into my chest and went back to watching the movie. Soon Ethan fell asleep. He was so cute. I knew for a fact that Bethany will be the same. I looked at the clock. It was 6:30. I sighed. It was time to leave. I unwrapped my arms from Ethan. Ethan stirred and looked up at me. I just smiled down at him. I told him I was going home and I'd call him before going to bed. Ethan nodded and kissed me will quick. I kissed back. I got up and grabbed my coat. I then walked out of his room. I said goodbye to Ethan's parents and to his little sister before leaving

To believe it or not, I had actually drove here in my car. I haven't driven it seen that night me and Ethan had sex in it. Oh god! I had to think of that night! I am kind of horny now! I shook that thought out of my head and got into my car. I started it up. Soon I was in front of the park. I took a deep breath. I got out of the car. I hope I'm doing the right thing here. I walked till I reached the swings. I sat on the blue on. Out of all the swings in the park, this was the only blue one. It reminded me of Ethan. Out of every one in the world, he was truly one of a kind. I smiled at the thought. Ethan was amazing. I was so lost in my thoughts of Ethan that I didn't notice someone behind me. I just kept swaying back and forth on the swing. I froze when someone put their hands over my eyes. I instantly knew who it was.

"Guess who…" I heard Jessie's voice.

I rolled my eyes. He is acting like he did when we were dating.

"It's a blood sucking monster." I said.

Jessie must have taken that as a joke because he laughed. Only if he knew that I wasn't joking. Oh well.

"As funny as ever, I see." Jessie said.

"Jessie, I-" I began but he cut me off.

"I have changed; I would like it if you called me by my first name." Jessie said.

"Okay, _Erin_, I came because I need to tell you that nothing can happen between us. We can only be friends." I said.

"Oh…" Was all he said as he looked down. "Why?" He finally asked.

"Well, you've changed to Jessie-"

"I told you I've changed back into Erin!" Erin interrupted.

"And I've changed. I'm in love with Ethan. He's pregnant with my daughter." I said ignoring Erin.

"But, I know you haven't changed that much. Love is very confusing, so you could be wrong, and it's not like you won't be in your daughter's life." Erin said.

"You are right about two things. I haven't changed a lot, and I will be in my daughter's life." I said. "But, you were wrong about me being able to be wrong about being in love with Ethan. I know for a fact that I love Ethan." I said.

"But, I love you Benny! I always have! The real reason I broke up with you was because I had been changed into a vampire and I didn't want you to get hurt!" Erin confessed.

I looked at Erin with shock. _'That is why he broke up with me?' _I thought. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Erin." I said turning around and running off to my car.

I didn't look back. I soon was at my house. I parked my car and ran inside. I was terrified that Erin was following me. I ran to my room and locked the door. Knowing for a fact that Erin couldn't get in without permission. I knew one thing would make me feel better. I took out a book my grandma gave me and turned to the transportation spells. I unlocked my door, so Grandma wouldn't get worried. I looked at the page of spells till I found the one I was looking for. I whispered the ancient voodoo words. In a instant I was in Ethan's room. I looked at Ethan. He was fast asleep, but he woke up when he heard me enter. He looked at me confused. I gave him a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, E. I just wanted to sleep next to you." I said half lying.

"Okay." He said scooting over.

I climbed into bed with him. I wrapped my arms around him. He snuggled into my chest. I smiled at this. I felt safe with Ethan. I soon fell asleep with Ethan in my arms.

…. …. …. …. ….

**Erin/Jessie's P.O.V**

…. …. …. …. ….

I flew behind Benny. He had to understand we were meant to be! Benny ran from his car into his house. I frowned. I couldn't go in without permission and I knew for a fact that Benny wouldn't give me it. I flew to his window. By now, Benny was in his room going through a book. He then whispered something and he disappeared. Damn! He was getting very good at spells. I had a hunch to where he went. I took off yet again and flew off to Ethan's house. And of course I was right. Benny was climbing into bed with Ethan. Ethan then snuggled into Benny's chest and Benny wrapped his arms around the stupid sear. I felt anger and jealously boil in me. I wanted nothing but Benny, and I'll do _anything _to get him. Even if that means harming Ethan.

…. …. …. …. ….

_Me: There you go!_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	25. New Appatment And Trouble!

_Me:I'm back baby!_

_Ethan: I'm just worried._

_Benny:I'm just hungry!_

_Me: Of course you are!_

_Benny: Hey!_

_Me: Well, I hope you like this chapter!_

... ... ... ... ...

**Ethan's P.O.V**

_A Month Later - At Ethan's And Benny's New Appartment -_

... ... ... ... ...

My eyes fluttered open. I was lying in bed. I smiled as I remembered that my parents and bought me and Benny an appartment. I smiled as I felt Benny hold on to me. I looked at the clock. It was seven-thirty. I raised up and looked down at Benny. He had to get ready for school. I didn't because my parents thought it was best for me to be home-schooled for a while. I mean, I am seven months pregnant. I yawned. I felt Benny stir. Benny opened his eyes. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. I got out of bed and walked over to our closet. I grabbed a t-shirt with strips on it. I threw it at Benny. I heard him laugh. I smiled. For some reason I **always** got his shirts. He got the rest of his clothing. As Benny was getting the rest of the clothing, I went into the living room. Our appartment was big. I sat down on the couch. I turned the TV on. A few minutes later, Benny came down. Damn! He looks good. I smiled and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. broke the kiss and started to attack his neck.

"Mmm... I'm going to be late for school if you keep this up..." Benny said while I kissed his neck.

"I know..." I said. "But do you _really_ want to go to school or have some fun with me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure... I might need too be perswaded some more..." Benny whispered into my ear.

I smiled at this. My hand snuck down and grabbed his crotch. Benny moaned. I smiled and continued to message his clothed dick. I leant in and kissed him. His lips were soft. I then was able to pull him with me towards the couch. I pushed him onto the couch. I climbed onto his lap. I was still only in my boxers. I then shoved my hand into his pants. Benny moaned as my hand made contact with his penis. I smiled at this. I bent down and licked his lips. I moaned when Benny's hands started to rub my stomach. I pulled my hand out of his pants and took his shirt off. Benny then pulled me down for a kiss. We kissed for a while. Then the phone rang. I groaned and pulled away. I leant over him and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said as Benny started to kiss my neck.

_"Hey!" _Came Rory's voice.

"Oh, Hi Rory... Not to sound mean but, why did you call?" I asked trying to hide a moan as Benny started to message my crotch.

_"I knew you and Benny would be trying to get it on, so I called so he could actually __**not**__ be late for school for once." _Rory said with a cheerful voice.

"Oh..." I said climbing off of Benny. "Okay, he was just about too leave." I said smiling at Benny.

Benny stuck out his tongue. I did the same.

_"Yeah. Right!" _Rory said.

"Oh, haha! Are you still coming over to see the appartment today?" I asked as Benny started to get ready to leave.

_"Yeah! I got to go, Cole some how got his hand stuck in the vending machine. Bye!" _Rory said.

"Bye!" I said hanging up.

I walked over too Benny. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Bye, love you..." I said.

"Bye, love you too..." He said walking out the door.

I frowned once he left. I was left alone at home. _Again_. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was already eight. So Benny would be late. It also meant some stores were open. I decided to go out and look at some baby stuff. I went into the bedroom and changed. I grabbed my wallet and walked out. It didn't take me long to get to the mall. I soon found a baby store. We already had everything we needed for Bethany, but I wanted to pick out some clothes. When I walked I saw Crystal. I smiled at her. She must have skipped school today. She smiled back. I went over to the baby girl section. I smiled when I saw a pink shirt that said in purple letters _'I must be magical, I get cutier everyday!'_. I was so getting this. I soon found a matching pair of jeans and sneakers. I walked over to the casher and bought it. She smiled at me. I smiled back. I then began to walk home. I stopped at some others stores. Halloween was coming up in a month and I couldn't help but walk into the costume store. I know I won't be giving birth for two months but I'm just looking. I smiled as saw a baby witch costume. It was so cute! It had a black and blue fluffy skirt with a black shirt. It also came with a little hat and broom.

I then felt a kick. I put my hand over my stomach and smiled. She had started to kick last week. She had a powerful kick. I left the store and decided to go and get something to eat. I soon found the cafiteria. I ordered three cheese pizza's and got a large coke. I found a table and sat down. I dug in. I soon was done and left. It took me a while to get home. But once I did it wa ten o'clock. I was tried. I turned the TV on and laid down on the couch. In no time I was fast asleep.

... ... ... ... ...

_A Few Hours Later -_

... ... ... ... ...

I woke up to see that it was four. I knew that Benny would be here soon. I got up and yawned. I walked into the Kitchen and opened got some chocolate cake out. I placed it on the table. As I was placed it on the table, a knock was heard on the door. Must be Rory and Cole. Benny never knocks. A knock was heard again. Oh right! Rory's a vampire! He needs to be invited in.

"Come in!" I shouted.

I didn't turn around. I started to go through the cabnets. I found some green beans in a can. I got that down and got the can openier. I got the can open and got a pot out. I then put the beans in the pot and waited. Rory and Cole was being awfully quiet.

"Um... Rory, why are you being so quiet? You're usual going off by now." I asked not turning around.

I heard a grunt. That's odd.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

I then heard a hum. Why isn't Rory talking?

"Well, Benny and I decided to paint Baby Beth's room light purple with pink strips." I said watching the beans.

Rory just hummed again. Okay, what is wrong with him?!

"Okay! What is w-" I caught myself off when I saw who it was.

My eyes widen in fear. I backed myself up into the cabnets. I wrapped my arms around my stomach to try and protect Bethany. The next thing I knew the person crossed the rest of the way and everything went black.

... ... ... ... ...

_Me: Well, there you go!_

_Ethan: You got me kidnapped!_

_Me: I know! Where's Benny? _

_Ethan: I think he went to get pizza._

_Me: Aw! I wanted cookies!_

_Ethan: I know, I told him to get you ten cookies._

_Me: Thank you!_

_Ethan: You're welcome!_

_Me: Well, bye!_

_Ethan: Bye!_

... ... ... ... ...

_**Read And Review Please!**_


	26. Ethan's Missing! Rory Goes Into Labor!

**Benny's P.O.V**

_Same Day - 3:30 P.M._

... ... ... ... ...

School had let out. I had detention, so I had to stay behind. The teacher got annoyed and let me leave early. I tried to call Ethan and tell him I'd be late but he wasn't answering. It takes me an hour to get to Ethan and my appartment. I didn't want him to worry. I was walking through the school hallways when I saw Rory and Cole. _'What are they doing here?'_ I thought. As I got closer I realized Cole had his hand up a vending machine. I smiled. He still had his hand stuck. I chuckled before walking up to them. _(P.S. Rory knows that Ethan knows he's pregnant with Benny's baby.)_. Rory was yanking on Cole's arm. I'm surprized he isn't pulled Cole's arm off. I was right behind Rory and Cole. They still didn't notice me. Shouldn't Rory have smelt me because of his vampire nose? Oh well... I'll ask him later about it later. I tapped Rory on the shoulder. Rory turned to look at me. I smiled.

"Hey! Need some help. I know a spell to get him loose." I said smiling.

"Really? Thanks! He's been like this _all _day!" Rory said as he backed off for me to handle this.

I smiled and went to work. I whispered the ancient voo-doo words. I grabbed Cole arm and pulled him loose. Cole rubbed his wrist and nodded his thanks. I looked over at Rory. He was clutching his stomach. I looked at him in confusion. Then I remembered something Grandma had said. She said that were Rory was a vampire, the baby would be born in a week or two. Even though he is only four months pregnant. Vampire babies were rare. They also were born early because the grow fast during pregnancy. After that they grow at a normal rate. Plus giving birth would be just as fast. Which was odd. Rory coud be going into labor now. I mean it is possible.

"Rory? Are you alright?" I asked.

Cole was already at Rory's side.

"No! Dammit! I think I'm going into labor!" He hissed showing his fangs.

I was at his side in a instint. Cole picked him bridal style and rushed off. I followed. My car was right out front. Cole had put Rory in the back and climbed into the passengers side. I climber into the drivers side and drove off. By the time we got to the Hospital it was four o'clock. The nurse took Rory to the back. I decided to wait in the waiting room. I was slightly nervous. Cole was right beside me. I had my phone out and was calling everyone. The last person I called was Ethan. But he still didn't answer. That was odd. Worry ate away at me. I called Sarah back and asked to check up on Ethan. She said she would. I wish I could but Rory is in labor and my son would be here soon. Something told me if I went I would not like what I saw. Oh Ethan! Please be alright!

... ... ... ... ...

**Sarah's P.O.V**

_Right After Benny called The First Time - At Erica's -_

... ... ... ... ...

I was couldn't stop smiling. Rory was going into labor! I looked at Erica. She was smiling as well. I got off of her bed and got dressed. Erica did the same. Yes, we were half naked and on her bed. And yes, we_ are _together. Once we were dress we got into her car and left. I was so exicted! I was going to be a aunt! Well, not by blood but still. Oh god! I should not think about blood right now! We stopped at Crystal's house and picked her up. She smiled at us. She knew we were vampires. She turned out to be a witch. It actually explains alot. She starts to go on about Rory's baby. I just smiled and listened in. Of course, Erica just rolled her eyes. She easily got jealous of Crystal. She thought I spent too much time with the blonde witch. My phone went off. I looked at the caller ID. It was Benny.

"Hey Benny!" I said smiling.

_"Hi Sarah... Can you do something for me?"_ Benny asked.

"Sure! What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

_"Ethan isn't answering the house phone. I have a bad feeling. Can you check on him for me?" _He asked.

"Sure! Oh and don't worry. I don't think you are a bad boyfriend for not doing it yourself. I mean your child is about to be born." I said smiling.

_"How did you know I felt that way?"_ He asked shocked.

"I just do. I would feel the same if I was you." I said calmly.

_"Okay, thanks for doing this." _He said.

"No problem! Bye Benny!" I said hanging up.

"Erica, can you drive me to Ethan and Benny's? Ethan is not picking up and Benny is getting worried." I said.

"Okay." She said as she made a quick turn.

We soon were at Ethan and Benny's appartment building. I got out of the car. Erica and Crystal followed. It took a while but we reached their floor. We soon located their appartment. I knocked on the door. There was no reply. I frowned. I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Ethan always locks the door when he leaves. So why not now? Once I entered the room. I smelt something. Erica looked like she too smelt something. We shared a look. What we smelt was a vampire stench. And not just any vampire. It was Jessie's scent. There was another smell the mingled in the air. It was Ethan's scent. But I could easily smell the fear in it. I looked around I had too find some kind of clue too where Ethan was. I ran down the hall and into Ethan and Benny's room. I saw that the room had been destoryed. But only Ethan's stuff. I saw a note on their bed. I ran over to it and grabbed it. It said to Benny. I opened it and read it.

_Dear Benny,_

_Hello Love... I miss you. I can't wait too see you again! Don't worry about your little Ethan. He'll be out of the way soon enough. I know you'd want to see him again. So, meet me at the old grave-yard. Tonight. That way we could discuss our future together with Baby Bethany. Don't worry, your little Ethan will be a live. _

_ Love,_

_ Jessie._

My eyes widen. Jessie has a thing for Benny!? So he kidnapped Ethan! That's so stupid! I rushed out of the bedroom clutching the note. I told Erica and Crystal about the note. Of coure they were pissed. We rushed off too the hospital. We had too tell Benny! We soon were at the Hospital. By now everyone was there. I looked for Benny. But he wasn't there. Neither was Cole. I ran up too Grandma Weir.

"Where is Benny!?" I asked.

"He's with Rory and Cole. The baby is here. It's a boy!" She said smiling.

"That fast?" I asked shocked.

"Yes! Vampire babies are fast during pregnancy. But they also are able to be born faster." She said.

"Oh... What did they name him?" I asked getting off track.

"Joshua William Weir." She said smiling.

"They gave the baby Benny's last name?" I asked smiling.

"Yes." She said smiling.

I smiled. I then was snapped out of my trance when Erica nugded me. I nodded and went to Rory's hospital room. I walked in and couldn't help but smile at what I saw. Rory was fast asleep. Benny was holding Joshua. Cole was smiling done at the baby. Joshua had his tiny fist wrapped around Cole's finger. I hated knowing I had to break the sweet moment.

"Benny... I got bad news..." I said.

Benny looked up from Joshua. His eyes clouded with fear.

"What?" He asked worried.

"Jessie kidnapped Ethan..." I said handing him the note.

... ... ... ... ...

**Benny's P.O.V**

_A Few Minutes After His Phone Call With Sarah -_

... ... ... ... ...

I was waiting. I was so worried about Ethan and Rory. What was I going to do? I looked over at Cole. He was pacing back and forth. I could tell he was worried. I mean Rory was his boyfriend. My Grandma was here already. Just than Cole's dad came out. He was smiling at us. Cole and I rushed over too him. He just smiled at us.

"It's a boy!" He said smiling. "You can see them both now."

I smiled. Cole smiled as well. We both rushed off towards Rory. Grandma was behind us. We stopped at the door. I opened the door. There was Rory. He was holding a small bundle. He was also smiling down at it. I knew it was my son. Rory looked up and smiled. I smiled back. Cole walking over and kissed Rory. Rory kissed back. I walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. Cole also sat down.

"What are you going to name him?" Grandma asked.

I frowned.

"I don't know..." I said.

"How about you pick the first name and Rory can pick the middle name." Cole suggested.

"What about you?" I asked.

"It wouldn't feel right too me..." He said.

"Okay. The first name would be... Joshua!" I said smiling.

"I like that. Hmm... The middle name should be William." Rory said smiling down at Joshua.

"Joshua William Weir. I like it." Cole said smiling.

"You're going to let it have my last name?" I asked shocked.

"He's your son. So yeah." He said smiling.

I smiled.

"This is so sweet! I better go back outside and wait for the others. But before I leave, I must tell you something." Grandma said.

"What is it ?" Cole asked.

"Joshua will not be a vampire. Rory is also no longer a vampire." She said calmly.

"How is that possible?" Rory asked.

"When a vampire gets pregnant with a baby and the other parent is human, the baby will turn out human but with vampire powers. Such as flying, speed, and strenght. He will age like a human and he won't need to drink blood. So will Rory. But if the parent did not turn into a human also with vampire powers, they wouldn't be able to control themselves and they would eat their baby. Or suck them dry. That is why thousands of years ago, a powerful wizard casted (Caste) a spell on vampires so that would not happen and that way vampires could have babies with the ones they love. " Grandma explained.

"Wow! So Joshua and I would have vampire powers? That is so awsome!" Rory said.

"Yes, it is. No, I got to wait for the others." Grandma said smiling as she turned and walked out of the room.

"Hey, do you want to hold him?" Rory asked me as he yawned.

I smiled.

"Yeah..." I said.

Rory then handed Joshua too me. I smiled. He was so small. He had a mop of sandy blonde hair. He looked a like Rory. I looked up at Rory. He was fast asleep. I smiled. Cole was smiling down at Joshua. Cole ran his finger over Joshua's tiny hand. Joshua instantly lashed onto Coles finger. I smiled. Just then Joshua's eyes opened. His eyes were green just like mine. He stared up at me with curiosity. I smiled at him. I knew I would never let any one hurt him. He was my son. I didn't noticed that Sarah came in.

"Benny... I got bad news..." She said.

I looked up from Joshua. I felt nothing but fear.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Jessie kidnapped Ethan..." She said handing me a note.

... ... ... ... ...

_**Read And Review Please!**_

... ... ... ... ...


	27. Benny rescues Ethan! The Wedding!

**Ethan's P.O,V**

_In A Grave-Yard -_

... ... ... ... ...

I was tide up and pushed up against a tombstone. The sun was setting. I looked over at Jessie. He was talking to a guy vampire that had jet black emo hair and brown eyes. I just watched them. Anger boiled in me. I looked down at my stomach. I could feel Little Bethany kicking. I guess she could sense the danger we were in. I closed my eyes. Jessie walked over too me and smiled. I just glared. He glared back.

"Ethan this is Aaron. Aaron just told me that Rory has given birth too a baby boy." Jessie said smiling.

My eyes widen. Rory had his baby! I'm happy for him. I kept glaring at Jessie. He knew if I heard that Rory gave birth and I might not, I would break down. I then heard something. I looked ovver Jessie's shouder and saw Sarah, Crystal, Erica, Cole, Grandma Weir, and Benny. Benny... Thank god his here! I was happy to see Benny. I was also happy that Jessie didn't see them. But Aaron did. He smiled when he saw them. He then pointed towards an old tombstone. I looked back at the others. Benny nodded. But he stood were he was. The others ran in the direction Aaron pointed in. Aaron was on our side? Thank god!

"Jessie!" Benny called.

Jessie smiled and turned around. I could see the love in Jessie's eyes when he looked at Benny. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. I looked at Benny. He kept glancing at me. I gave him a small sad smile. He smiled back. I heard a growl. I looked up to see Jessie glaring a me. He must have saw Benny smiling at me. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to be allowed to smile at my boyfriend with out an crazy vampire growling at me. Jessie then bent down and slapped some tape on my mouth. He also tightened the ropes. I flinched as the ropes became painfully tight. I heard Benny growl. I knew he didn't like me being in pain and seven months pregnant. Jessie stood back up and looked at Benny. Benny just glared at Jessie.

"Let him go, Jessie!" Benny growled.

"I will. If you be mine." Jessie sneered.

I didn't know what too do... If I told Benny to not do that, I would practically be giving Bethany's life up! If I told him to do that, I would practically be telling Benny I loved myself more then him! Which I don't! I looked over at Benny. He turned his gaze to me. I could tell he wanted me to be safe.

"Deal..." Benny whispered.

My eyes widened. Jessie used his vampire speed to get to Benny. He then kissed Benny. Benny squezzed his eyes shut like he was in pain. I wanted to laugh at Benny's expression. But even if I could I wouldn't. Just then Aaron came over too me and untied the ropes. He then took the tape off my mouth. He helped me up and rushed me over to the others. Sarah hugged me when I got to her and the others. I got to say it was too tight. I looked over at Benny. I couldn't leave him here. Just then Benny took something out of his pocket and stabbed Jessie. It was then I realized it was a stake. Jessie let out a hiss of pain and disappeared. Forever...

... ... ... ... ...

**Benny's P.O.V**

... ... ... ... ...

I stared in the place Jessie once stood. He was gone. For good. I looked over towards the others. Ethan stared at me. I smiled at him. I rushed over to the others. I hugged Ethan for all his worth. Ethan had his arms around my neck. I couldn't stop hugging him. I then felt Bethany kick against Ethan's stomach. I smiled and placed my hand on his stomach. I pulled aaway from our hug and kissed him. Ethan kissed back. I smiled as I pulled away. I looked over at Aaron. He was kissing Crystal. Yes, Aaron is with Crystal. I looked back at Ethan. I smiled. I kind of have something for Ethan.

"Ethan, I got to ask you something..." I said.

"Okay. What is it?" He asked looking at me.

I got down on one knee. I reached down into my jacket and pulled out a small white box. I then grabbed Ethan's hand.

"Benny..." Ethan breathed.

"Ethan Morgan, will you marry me?" I asked opening the small box to reveal two rings that were gold that were ingraved to say 'I Love You Forever'.

Tears were now pouring out of Ethan's eyes. He yanked me up and kissed me. I kissed him back. His hands cupping my face as if he was scared that if he let go I'd disappear. I then heard some clapping. I looked over at the others. I forgot they were even there. I blushed. Ethan blushed as well. Grandma rushed over to me and Ethan and hugged us till we couldn't breathe. When She pulled away I was gasping for breath. Ethan was just breathing hard. Sarah, Erica, Crystal, and Cole all came in for a group hug. Aaron just smiled. I slipped my ring on.

"When will it be?" Sarah asked exicted.

"We should have it soon. How about in one month?" Ethan asked turning to me.

"That sounds great!" I said smiling.

"A wedding is in a month! We should start planning!" Crystal said.

I looked at Ethan. We had other plans for now.

"Sorry not right now. We'll see you guys tomorrow!" I said grabbing Ethan's hand and running towards our appartment.

We soon made back to our appartment. Let's just say, the night was NOT quite. Or innocent.

... ... ... ... ...

_A Month Later - At The Wedding -_

... ... ... ... ...

I took a deep breath. I was with my grandma, Joshua, and Rory. The others were either with Ethan or making sure nothing went wrong. I looked down at my son. I held him in my arms. He was sucking on his passy. He was also looking up at me with curious eyes. Rory bent down and took Joshua out of my arms. I knew Rory was just doing that so I would finish getting ready. Which I was ready. All I needed was a bow-tie. Which I sucked at putting on! I bet your wondering why I'm not wondering if Ethan was going to leave me at the alter. I know Ethan wouldn't do that. He loves me and I love him. That and Sarah came in here a few minutes ago saying Ethan wanted her too make sure that I didn't leave him. So... Yeah. That gave me confidence. Grandma finally came over to me and helped me tie my bow-tie. I told Ethan that I was going to walk down the alse wearing a _clown_ bow-tie. He said 'no' and if I did he would say 'he was at the wrong wedding' and walk off. I ask 'why he would say that' and he said 'he was NOT marrying a clown!'. I laughed when he said that.

"Benny! It's time!" Cole said popping his head in.

"Okay..." I said.

... ... ... ... ...

**Ethan's P.O.V**

... ... ... ... ...

I'm now eight months pregnant. Benny and I decided that our honeymoon would last one week. It couldn't last any longer because I was close to giving birth to Bethany. It was time to walk down the alse. I was nervous as hell! I had Sarah go and make sure Benny didn't leave. It's not that I don't trust him. Its that all of this people have had the hots for Benny and he could easily go for someone better. I saw Benny. We were going to walk down together. We both agreed we weren't girls so we won't need our dad or mom with us. I smiled at him. He smiled back. Damn he's hot! I walk up to him and grabbed his hand. The music started. I couldn't help but blush. I feel like a girl! We soon were at the alter. The Minister smiled at us.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unit this two people. Before we start, who has a reason this two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace..." Minister said.

Silence filled the church. Thank god!

"Ethan, do you take Benny as your husband, to have and to hold, for sickness and health, for richer or poor, till death do you part?" The Minister asked.

"Yes... I mean I do..." I said blushing some more.

"Benny, do you take Ethan as your husband, to have and to hold, for sickness and health, for richer or poor, till death do you part?" The Minister asked.

"I do!" Benny said showing his lopsided grin.

"Then I announace you man and Husband. You may kiss." The Minister said.

Benny leant in and kissed me. I kissed back. We ran down the aisle. We made it to the taxi waited for us and jumped in. We were heading for a beach a mile away and we would stay in a cabin beside the ocean. Benny leant in and kissed my neck.

"So what do you want to do?" Benny asked as he sucked on my neck.

"I want... You to wait till we get to the cabin." I said pushing him away.

He pouted. I just smiled. I love teasing him when he's horny! I leant in and kissed him. I then pulled away and looked out the window. This is going to be a very interesting week...

... ... ... ... ...

_**Read And Review Please!**_

... ... ... ... ...


	28. Honeymoon and Oh My!

_Me: Hi! I would have been able to work on this chapter some more but something came up. I'll explain everything at the end of the story. Oh! And You will love the surprise! Well, I hope you will!_  
... ... ... ... ...

**Ethan's P.O.V**

_At The Beach - Same Day -_

... ... ... ... ...

We finally made it to the beach. By now the sun had set. I smiled as I looked at the sun. I then smiled even more when I felt a pair of arms around me. I leaned my head back onto Benny's shoulder. It felt nice to be in his arms. I felt him kiss my neck. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I then felt a hand on my crotch. My eyes popped open in shock. I turned around and stared at Benny. Benny just smiled and squizzed my dick. I gasped in shock and pleasure. Benny than stuck his tongue down my thoat. I moaned. He was so good at this. I felt one of Benny's hand grab my ass. I moaned louder. I then jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He smirked. He then pulled away and smiled at me.

"Let's take this inside." He whispered in my ear.

I shuddered at this. Damn! He knew how to turn me on. He carried me too the beach house and took me upstairs. We made it to the master bed room. He threw me onto the bed, carefully, and laid himself on me. I moaned in pleasure as he kissed, sucked, licked, and bite my neck. It felt so good. I felt his hands slide into my pant and boxers. Damn after eight months of being together, he has gotten better at this. All of a sudden I felt twist of pain in my stomach. It had to be some of those fake constractions Mom was always talking about. So I ignored it and just focased on Benny. He had now gotten our clothes off without me noticing. I let my hands roam Benny's body. Our lips were meet in a hot and slopply kiss. I moaned some more at this. The next thing I knew was that Benny flipped me over onto my hands and knees. I than felt another twist of pain in my stomach. But it faded when I felt Benny's tongue push it's way into my ass. I moaned. Damn! This felt good. The next thing I knew was that Benny was fucking me. It was so hot knowing he was fucking me with me on my hands and knees. Also known as doggie style. I loved it! I was already getting close. I then came all over the bed. Benny came inside of me.

"Damn! That was amazing!" Benny said smiling.

"Yeah..." I said.

That was when the pain came back but stronger. I yelled in pain.

"E? Are you okay?" Benny asked worried.

"No, I keep getting this pain in my stomach!" I hissed.

"We should take you to the hospital!" Benny said standing up and rushing to get his clothes on.

"I'm sure it's nothing." I said.

"I don't give a damn! We are going to the hospital!" He said giving me my clothes. "I don't want to risk anything. I love you and Bethany too much." Benny said pressing his forehead to mine.

I felt my heart soar at his words. He always knew what to say. I agreed to going to the hospital. I got dressed and Benny picked me up. I rolled my eyes when he did this. When we got outside, Benny sat me down and got his phone out ready to call the taxi service but I grabbed his hand instead.

"Can't you just use a spell to get us there?" I asked.

"Oh right!" He said blushing slightly.

I smiled at this. He was so cute when he blushed. He whispered the ancient voodoo words and we were there. We walked in and told the person behind the desk that we were here to see . She smiled and said that he would be out he in a minute. Benny seemed to get mad at that but said nothing. When we sat down, I felt another pain in my stomach. Damn! They weren't getting stronger but it seemed like Bethany was trying to play soccor with my organs. Which was impossible but still. Benny must have knew I was in pain because he grabbed my hand and squizzed it. I looked him and smiled. came out and smiled at us. He motioned for us to follow him and we did.

"Ethan! Benny! What seems to be the matter?" asked once we were in the hospital room.

"I keep getting pain in my stomach. I believe that it is just those fake contractions but Benny made me come out here." I said.

"I want to make sure." Benny said shrugging.

"Well, I agree with Benny. You have to make sure of these things." said. "We will get you hooked up and see if there is anything wrong." said.

"Okay." I said getting a little bit worried.

"Don't worry. It will be an altersound." said smiling.

I nodded. and a nurse got me hooked up to the machines and waited for a few minutes. They had confused looks on there faces as they looked at the moniter. I couldn't see it but I got worried. Why did they look so confused. Was something wrong with Bethany? Will she be okay? What was wrong? I looked over at Benny. He also looked worried. I grabbed his hand and squizzed it. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. I looked over at and the nurse. Their faces were now ones of surprise.

"Well?" I asked.

"We are going to take this back and make sure it is what we think it is." said smiling.

With that they left. I laid back with a frown on my face. What could have them so shocked and confused that they had to have a second look? By the way smiled I know it isn't anything to worry about. But I'm still so worried. Benny was as worried as me. He was now pacing back and forth. I called my mom and dad and told them that I was at the hospital, knowing she would call everyone else for me. I watched as Benny kept pacing back and forth. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He looked at me and smiled back. He leant down and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back. Right then came in smiling.

"Well, I got good news!" He said smiling.

"What is it?" Benny asked.

"It's twins!" said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"It turns out you are carring twins. A boy and a girl." smiling.

"Why didn't we notice it before though?" I asked.

"Well, it seems the boy was hiding behind his sister causing us to not being able to see him. You started to get pains when he started to shift. Him shifting caused him too somehow push his sister a few times. That and it was some of those fake contractions." said.

"Oh... Okay." Benny said still shocked.

After a few minutes we left. I called everyone and told them that I was carring twins. Benny and I decided to take a taxi. We finally made it back to the beach. I never stopped smiling. Benny seemed to be in the same state. We were having both a girl _and_ a boy! We needed to get boy cothes and everything. We also had to pick out a name. We needed to get a bigger place. It was going to be a lot of work. But it would be worth it. I looked over at Benny. We were now laying down on the couch.

"What are we going to name him?" I asked.

"I don't know... We could name him... Brynt!" Benny said.

"Hmm... Okay... But he's middle name will be Aaron." I said smiling.

"Brynt Aaron Weir... I like it." Benny said kissing me.

"Well, we got six more days left of our honeymoon." I said.

"Yeah...?" Benny said smiling.

"What do you plan to do besides me?" I asked smiling.

"Hmm... Nothing else. All I want to do is fuck you." Benny said kissing me.

Soon we were fucking. After a few hours we were just laying down watching SpongeBob. Benny turned and looked at me. I smiled. My hand was tracing invisible drawings on Benny's chest. We were butt naked. I felt one of the twins move. I grabbed Benny's hand and laid it down on my stomach. Benny smiled when he felt the twins.

"Ethan, I got a surprise for you." Benny said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, we will need a bigger house... And I had already knew I would want more kids in the future. So I was able to buy this beach house." Benny said.

My eyes went wide.

"Really? That's amazing!" I said kissing Benny.

Yeah... Life could not get better...

... ... ... ... ...

_Me: There you go! I hope you liked it! The reason I couldn't write this story alot this past two weeks is because my sister gave birth to her baby girl seven weeks early. The good news is that Baby Bridget will live and is healthy. Baby Bridget has a head full of black hair and dark eyes. She might be released from the hospital in three weeks!_

... ... ... ... ...

_**Read And Review Please!**_

... ... ... ... ...


	29. Dragons

**Ethan's P/O.V**

_Still on honeymoon! - Next Day -_

... ... ... ... ...

I was laying down on the couch in the livingroom. All of our stuff was moved into the beach house. Benny got a job at a restaurant. It was fancy. So he gets like five hundred a week plus tips which got into the hundreds. He was granted our honeymoon off. And the twins birth. Plus it was temporary. So... Yeah! Benny said I could wait to get job till I got out of college. Before you think he is being controling, he wants me to wait, get a good education, and get a job that I love. I still believe he is being cheesy but I love him. Right now I am watching Invader Zim. I love this cartoon. I have no idea were Benny is. I heard some movement in the Kitchen. He is in there. I got up and walked into the kitchen. There was Benny. He was making a sunday with alot of chocolate. I smiled.

"Hey..." I said.

Benny looked up at me.

"Hey!" He said pulling me into a kiss.

I kissed back. I was kind of sore. We had rough hot sex in the shower this morning. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed back. Soon I was sitting on the table with legs wrapped around Benny's waist. I pulled away and smiled. I kissed Benny on the cheek and hopped down. Benny handed me a sunday and we flopped down on the couch. It tasted amazing. I soon as I was done I cuddled into Benny's side. He was so comfy. I smiled when I felt his arms wrap around me. I looked up at Benny. He smiled down at me. I giggled. He bent down and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back. We pulled away. I smiled. People think that the only thing enjoyable on a honeymoon is sex. But they are wrong. I love the sex but I love being in Benny's arms more.

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" Benny asked all of a sudden.

"What? That's a stupid question! Of course you will be! Look how you are with Joshua." I said.

Benny loved Joshua. He knew how to make Joshua laugh. I knew Benny missed Joshua when it wasn't his turn to have him. I also knew Benny would be just as good with the twins. I kissed Benny's cheek.

"You ask the most silly questions..." I said.

"I can't help it!" He said frowning.

"I know, but I know for a fact that you will be an amazing dad." I said smiling.

Benny just smiled and leant down and kissed me. I groaned when his hand snuck down. He was soon palming me through my pants. I swung my leg over him and straddled his lap. We never broke the kiss. I pulled his hand away and rubbedd my lower part against Benny's. It was sort of hard since my stomach kept bumping into his. But it still felt amazing. I moaned when Benny bucked up to meet my movements. I threw my head back. I hissed as pleasure engulfed me. I knew I would not last very long. Benny grabbed the back of my neck and pressed our lips together. Our tongues instantly meeting. Soon it was an open mouth make-out. Benny groaned. I felt my stomach tighten. I'm so fucking close!

"God Benny! I'm so close!" I groaned breaking the kiss.

"Me too!" Benny said panting.

Next thing I knew was that I ruined my pants moaning Benny's name. Benny came as well moaning my name. I hoped off of him smiling. I was out of breath. Benny kissed my forehead and smiled. I giggled. He was too much. I turned back to the TV. I heard something upstairs. I got up and walked upstairs. Benny was right behind me. We got up to the attic. When we were inside, I heard another noise. I looked at Benny. He seemed confused. I walked toward the noise. My eyes went wide when I saw it. It was five small dragons. Two were bigger than the rest which meant they were the parents. They were tons of colours. One of the big ones was firey red. The other one was Yellow. The three small ones were Green, pink, and white.

"Dragons!" Benny said.

"What are they doing here?" I asked bending down and petting the light green baby dragon.

"They seem to have made a nest up here." He said bending down and petting the red one, which seemed to be the daddy.

"Are they dangerous?" I asked.

"No. These are tea-cup dragons. They are only dangerous to other dragons. But are very friendly towards humans." Benny said.

"How do you know these?" I asked.

"Grandma." Was the only thing Benny said.

"Oh... Can we keep them?" I asked.

Benny took one look at my puppy dog eyes and gave in.

"Fine! I hate it when you do that." Benny said.

"I know! That is why I did it." I said kissing his check. "How can you tell which ones are girls or boys?" I asked.

"The males have horns. So they can protect their families."Benny said.

"Oh." I said.

That means that the white one and red one were indeed males. The green one, pink one, and yellow one was females.

"The green one is a male." Benny said.

"Huh? But he doesn't have horns!" I protested.

"Yeah but he was four claws one each foot. A female has three. He just hasn't, well, hit dragon puberty yet." Benny said.

"Oh." I said.

I stood up and walked out of the room. I was starving. I went down stiars and went into the kitchen. I opened up the refrigarator and took out some yogurt. I got a spoon, sat down and ate. I look at my stomach. It was large. I was thankful for that. I am having twins. I haven't told Benny this but there is a very slim chance I will have anymore kids. The doctors said that I could bear just a certain amount of babies before I couldn't have any more. This is why I am thankful that it is a boy AND a girl. I get to experance both. I know I have to tell Benny. But I'm scared. Well he be mad? Of course he will be. Will he leave me? No. The doctors said they will be able to tell how many more kids I could have after I give birth to Bethany and Brynt. I'll tell him than. I want to know for sure first. I love Benny. I don't want to get his hopes up. If he does and we end up not being able to have anymore, I won't be able to handle it. I mean, I don'tlike seeing Benny upset. Plus I know he wants a big family since he is an only child.

"Ethan!" Benny called.

"In the kitchen." I said.

Benny walked in. I laughed at what I say. There was the pink dragon on his head, and the white and green dragon's were practically hugging his legs. I got up and kissed him. I picked the pink dragon off of his head and laid it down on the ground. The other dragons followed and attacked the pink one. I knew they were just playing. I looked over to see the Mama and Papa dragons watch their kids. I smiled. I looked over at Benny and kissed him once again. Benny wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I giggled when I felt his hands grab my ass. After all this time, he can still make me giggle like a schoolgirl. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. His tongue started to shove it's way into my mouth. I moaned when his tongue flicked against mine. Our tongues poked, rubbed, and flicked against eachothers playfully. I moaned again. Damn. He knew how to push my bottons. I knew that this was going to last forever.

... ... ... ... ...

**Me: HI! I missed this! Well, Baby Bridget is two months old and is as cute as ever. She is healthy. ^.^ I made a C+ in math! And... :'( The next chapter will be the last. I can not promise it will be long. But it won't be short. ALT (a love triangle) is the longest story I have ever wrote though. Well, BYE! (For Now...)**

... ... ... ... ...

_**Read And Review Please**_

... ... ... ... ...


	30. Meet Bethany and Brynt!

**Benny's P.O.V**

_At The Hospital - A Month Later -_

... ... ... ... ...

Ethan is in labor! I came home from work to see Ethan clutching his stomach in pain. He told me he was in labor and in five seconds, thank you magic, we were here. I frowned when the doctor told me to wait in the waiting room. I was cussing a nurse out big time after that. Just then Rory appeared. He had Joshua in his car-sit. I smiled and bent down to pick my son up. Joshua has a head full of blonde hair by now. He already got into trouble. He took it from my side. Well, that's what Grandma says. Cole appeared as well but he was carrying all the baby stuff. yes, Joshua lives with Rory and Cole. I don't mind. Rory gave birth to him and Cole is practically Joshua's step-dad. Joshua is sitting up own his own now. He sat in my lap as he looked around. Soon everyone was here. About an hour later the doctor, Cole's dad, came out.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's a boy and Girl. Ethan needs to tell you something in privet." The doctor said.

I nodded. I walked into the room were Ethan was. He was smiling down at the twins. I walked over and sat down next to him. He looked up and smiled. He handed me one of the twins. I assume this was Brynt because his blanket was blue. I smiled. It was hard to tell which one he looked like more. Same with Bethany. I leant in and kissed Ethan. I pulled away and frowned. Ethan had tears in his eyes.

"What is it E?" I asked.

"Benny, the last time I was here the doctors told me I had a limited supply of, well, things that helps me have kids. And surprisingly I only have about three more. So I can get pregnant three more times or have triplets or twins than another baby. All and all, I can only have three more babies before it's impossible for me to give birth again. I know that is more than we could have ever had hope for but I guess I wanted to know that when the twins are in their teens we cou have another or something. We still could but what if the doctors are wrong and that " Ethan said looking down at Bethany.

I looked at Ethan in shock.

"Ethan, it's going to be okay." I said.

No matter what. I didn't care if he couldn't have any more kids. I loved him and the twins. No matter what.

... ... ... ... ...

_Six Year's Later -_

... ... ... ... ...

A cry could be heard in the afternoon at the Weir's house. I bent down at the crib and picked up my son Mathew. He had blonde hair like his Grandmother and Ethan's brown eyes. He looked up at me with tears falling from his eyes. I frowned. I hated seeing him cry. I grabbed his bottle and gave it to him. He stopped crying and quietly sucked on the bottle. He just looked up at me with wide brown eyes. I smiled down at my youngest son. I heard something move behind me. I turned to see Bethany. She had Ethan's hair color but my eyes. She looked a lot like a Morgan instead of a Weir but I don't mind. She watched me quietly. I smiled at her. I nodded. Giving her permission to come in. She smiled. She had my smile. She ran over to Mathew's bed and climbed till she could look down at her baby brother. I smiled when she bent down and kissed her brothers forehead. A few mintues later Mathew was down drinking his bottle. I turned and was about to walk off when I heard Bethany call me.

"Papa! Wait for me!" She called.

I stopped and smiled as my daughter ran and caught up with me. She latched onto my leg. I smiled and tried lifting my leg up, which wasn't hard. She giggled. I soon made it to downstairs. I saw Brynt sitting on the couch with Elizabeth. My other daughter. She was three years old. She was identical to me. But she had Ethan's smiled. Her long messy brown hair fell along her face. Brynt looked identical to Bethany. Which was normal since they were twins. I sat Mathew in his play pin and sat Bethany on the couch.

"Hey were is your daddy?" I asked.

"In thwe kitchewn." Elizabeth said pointing towards her daddy. _-Translate ( The Kitchen)-_

I smiled. I walked into the kitchen to see Ethan. He was doing something. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. Ethan turned his head towards me and smiled. He smiled and kissed me. I kisssed back. I heard an 'EW!'. I turned to see Elizabeth, Bethany, and Brynt.

"What?" I asked.

"You were kissing Daddy, Papa!" Bethany said.

I just smiled. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in Rory!" I shouted.

Rory opened the door. As soon as the door was opened Joshua came running in. His hair was as messy as Rory's was at that age. But he had my eyes and smile.

"Hey Papa!" Joshua said smiling at me.

"Hi Josh. How is school?" I asked.

"Good. Hi Uncle Ethan!" Josh said waving.

"Hi Josh." Ethan said smiling.

"Come on Josh! Let's go upstairs and play." Brynt said.

Joshua nodded and followed his younger brother. I looked over at Cole. He was holding his and Rory's baby girl. Brittney Watters. She had Cole's eyes and Rory's hair. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I still had my arms wrapped around Ethan. Ethan had his head leaning on my shoulder as he talked to Rory. Elizabeth and Bethany was bugging Cole. Which is their favorite hobby. But every once and a while they would play with Brittney. And finally they went upstairs to bug their brothers. I smiled. Even after all this time, everything was perfect. I couldn't ask for a better life.

... ... ... ... ...

_Me: Sorry this is so short. I was in a rush because this is my last story of bethan I will ever write. If I do write one more it might be in a few years. I have tons of other story ideas so yeah. Bye! This is probably the last yhou will see me if you are not fans of Warriors, Smurfs, Austin and Ally, Ninjago, and some other things I can not thing of. BYE! I will miss you all!_

... ... ... ... ...

_**Read And Review Please!**_

... ... ... ... ...


End file.
